Cuatro whatsapps en París
by Valyzons
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida de los mosqueteros y sus familias si vivieran en nuestro tiempo? Cuatro escenas que giran alrededor de cuatro WhatsApps. Advertencia: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a un fic más largo, esto es sólo un one-shot largo.
1. Chapter 1

_Qué tal el examen? 09:34_

_Espero que bien ^^ 09:34_

_Este finde estoy liada, no vamos a poder vernos :( 09:36_

_Échame de menos vale? 13:30_

_El examen bueno 13:32_

_espero tener inspirado al 13:32 _

_ángel de la guarda jajja 13:33_

_Escribiendo..._

_Suerte! 13:35_

_Ya sabes que sí 13:35_

_Le has contado ya a tus padres que estamos saliendo? 13:36_

_Escribiendo..._

_Aun no 13:38_

_Pronto 13:38_

_Mi padre está de viaje, cuando vuelva 13:38_

_Escribiendo..._

_Vale petit 13:40_

_Eres tú quien se ha empeñado 13:40_

_ya sabes que a mi me da igual 13:40_

_te dejo, hablamos luego 13:41_

_besos 13:41_

_Escribiendo..._

_Ok, besos 13:42_

En cuanto sonó el timbre, los alumnos salieron en estampida de las aulas hacia el aparcamiento mientras miraban sus smartphones en busca de Whattapps y retweets acumulados durante las clases. Los gemelos buscaron con la mirada el coche de su madre aunque no les fue difícil encontrarlo. No había forma de pasar por alto la mole del BMW X3 de su madre. Un todoterreno de color rojo metálico del que siempre salía música discotequera o clásicos del rock. En cuanto se vieron, su madre bajó del coche y les sonrió acercándose a ellos y a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal el examen?-les preguntó revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo a Jem como hacía siempre. Él se encogió de hombros con una mueca indefinida.

-O muy bien o muy mal-fue su ambigua respuesta y Constance le secundó.

-Sí, sobretodo muy largo. Tendría que haber puesto una o dos preguntas menos-Val asintió y miró a Raoul y Pierre.

-A ver, el examen no era difícil pero era tan largo que acababas liándote-contestó Raoul que estaba molesto, verdaderamente se había liado en uno de los ejercicios y odiaba que le pasara eso.

-Yo creo que he sufrido un esguince cerebral después del examen-Pierre, como siempre, se lo tomó a broma y no se molestó cuando sus amigos le dijeron que para sufrir un daño cerebral había que tener cerebro primero.

-¿Y tú Gisèle?-ella sonrió y se abrazó al brazo de Raoul.

-Pues aprobada gracias al cerebrito... y supongo que tendré buenas notas porque me he copiado de la mitad de sus respuestas-se estiró para besarle la mejilla y Raoul sonrió rodeando su cintura. Él siempre ayudaba a todo el que tuviera problemas pero que le fuera útil a su novia le daba el doble de satisfacción.

-Bueno, uno menos que es lo que importa. Subid todos-Pierre se sentó delante al ser el más grande y los otros cuatro se apretujaron en el asiento trasero como pudieron. Cuando sus padres estaban de viaje, Val solía ser la encargada de llevarles y traerles.

-Mamá, ¿sabes que no es legal que vayan seis personas en un coche de cinco plazas verdad?-bromeó Jem estrujándose entre su hermana y Raoul.

-Si lo prefieres puedes ir andando a casa cariño-su madre le miró a través del retrovisor y Jem se rió junto con sus compañeros. Lo decía sólo para picarla; en realidad su madre sabía más de leyes que nadie. Como periodista de investigación no le había quedado más remedio y más cuando se había enfrascado en la cruzada de destapar los trapos sucios de las grandes corporaciones y gobiernos. De hecho, se había hecho famosa en todo el mundo años atrás por sacar a la luz una trama de corrupción relacionada con la trata de diamantes de sangre que había implicado a altos cargos de gobiernos y macroempresas de toda Europa.

-¿Cuándo decís que tenéis el intercambio?-su instituto era uno de los más exclusivos de Francia y estaba hermanado con otro de la misma pompa en Inglaterra con el que hacían intercambios un par de veces al año. Durante los intercambios hacían competiciones, proyectos en conjunto y otras actividades de "élite de sociedad" como le gustaba llamarlas en tono de broma al padre de Pierre, Porthos Bragelone.

-El lunes, vienen los londinenses a París. No sabemos muy bien qué vamos a hacer aún-Gisèle se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que la función de esos intercambios era la de una mayor integración entre los dos institutos pero lo único que conseguían eran avivar una rivalidad que llevaba existiendo desde que el mismo instituto existía.

-Sea lo que sea les vamos a machacar este año en las pruebas deportivas-Pierre se giró en el asiento para chocar el puño con Jem y Raoul que sonreían con el desafío ardiendo en sus ojos.

-Y con el cerebrito y mademoiselle enciclopedia no podemos perder en las otras tampoco ¿verdad que no hermanita?-Jem le rodeó los hombros con cariño sonriendo de oreja a oreja y ella alzó la barbilla con un gesto altivo.

-La duda ofende hermanito-su madre les miró por el retrovisor negando con la cabeza. Y eso que aún no era martes...

-¿Y la competencia? Buckingham y compañía casi os ganan la última vez. El más guapo del grupo ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Mark? ¿Max?

-Matt mamá, Matthew-Constance entrecerró los ojos devolviéndole la mirada a su madre por el espejo. A su madre no se le escapaba un nombre así como así y menos uno así, lo estaba haciendo a posta.

-Ese, Matt, es muy bueno. No os confiéis con ese rondando-todos, Gisèle incluida, soltaron una exclamación de ultraje y la conversación continuó por ese derrotero hasta que Val paró en doble fila frente a un chalet de dos plantas en el barrio de Montparnasse donde se bajaron Gisèle y Raoul.

Enseguida salió a recibirles Claire que como siempre les ofreció entrar a tomarse algo aunque Val lo rechazó esta vez, tenía trabajo atrasado en casa. Desde que la relación entre Raoul y Gisèle se hiciera oficial, Gisèle acostumbraba a quedarse con él cuando su padre no estaba; a su madre no le importaba y en el fondo todos sabían que Aramis lo sabía también aunque hasta el momento no se había hablado del asunto. La rubia se quedó en el coche hasta que confirmó que los tres habían entrado en la casa, Claire preguntándoles ya por el día y los planes para el fin de semana. Christine, la madre de Raoul, había muerto de cáncer siendo él muy pequeño y su padre, Athos, había tardado muchos años en recomponerse de la muerte de su esposa. Tantos años que de hecho había sido Claire quien le había invitado a salir a él y no al revés. Por suerte la transición había sido suave y Raoul había sido el primero en empujar a su padre a esa relación. Claire había empezado siendo la secretaria personal de Athos y había acabado siendo su baño de lágrimas, su psicóloga, su agenda humana, su solucionadora de problemas e incluso su torturadora personal cada vez que no quería enfrentarse a algo que tenía que hacer. Cuando Athos les contó a sus amigos que había decidido dar el paso y pedirle que se casara con él ellos ni se inmutaron y su única respuesta fue que "ya llevaban mucho tiempo actuando como un matrimonio".

-Pierre ¿tú te quedas en casa o te vas a Lyon?-le preguntó mientras volvía a incorporarse a la carretera y él se rió con el comentario.

-Me quedo, me quedo. Si aparezco en Lyon sin decírselo a mi madre antes... me mata seguro-aseguró aprovechando para mandarle un WhatsApp a su madre para confirmarle que se quedaba con los D'Artagnan el fin de semana. Con la facilidad que tenía su madre para la histeria cuando algo se le salía de la agenda, toda precaución era poca.

_Mamá, me quedo con los Darta te acuerdas no? Papá está de viaje de trabajo. Tú qué tal? :) 14:44_

_Escribiendo..._

_Sí, tranquilo. Bien, de reunión, luego te llamo. Pórtate bien y luego me cuentas que tal el examen. _

_Escribiendo... Te quiero (L) 14:48_

_Ok. Y yo. 14:49_

Pierre sonrió, sus conversaciones por WhatsApp con su madre nunca eran muy largas, no le gustaba eso de la mensajería instantánea, ella prefería tenerle dos horas al teléfono. Sus padres le habían engendrado una noche loca en la graduación de la hermana pequeña de su madre. Su padre por supuesto había asumido su responsabilidad pero ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que casarse era una tontería porque lo único que tenían en común era a él. Se habían casado y divorciado unos años atrás apropósito para que Pierre pudiera quedarse con Porthos cuando a Monique la habían ascendido y trasladado a Lyon. Teniendo 15 años y con toda su vida en París, habían decidido que Pierre se quedara con su padre yendo a ver a su madre las vacaciones, dos fines de semana de cada mes y cada vez que podía escaparse. Siempre se reía cuando le preguntaban por la relación entre sus padres, la máxima pelea que él recordaba entre ellos era una sobre qué vino le iba mejor al Roquefort, si un rioja o un burdeos. Como su propio padre la describía entre risas, su relación con la madre de su hijo era la misma que tenía con las mujeres de sus amigos "amistad cordial y deseo ocasional".

* * *

A la derecha del río Sena se encontraba el octavo de los veinte distritos de París, el Hélice, uno de los más emblemáticos y sin duda el más burgués de los distritos de la capital francesa. El arco de triunfo, los Campos Elíseos y la residencia del presidente de la república entre otros presidían los emblemáticos barrios del centro de París. Como jefe de seguridad del Presidente, su padre se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo hasta tal punto que su casa estaba a veinte minutos escasos andando de la del presidente. "Siete corriendo" siempre bromeaba él que aseguraba por activa y por pasiva que era casualidad que vivieran tan cerca el uno del otro aunque no engañaba a nadie. No eran sus hijos los que iban a llevarle la contraria desde luego, vivir en el centro de París a diez minutos andando del Arco de Triunfo tenía más ventajas que inconvenientes.

Vivían en la séptima planta de un edificio de estilo neoclásico donde se decía había vivido la alta burguesía de París y que ahora acogía a altos ejecutivos franceses, trabajadores de consulados y embajadas varias y a madame Montrec, una viuda sesentera sobre la que corrían toda clase de rumores, desde que era la ex-esposa de un narcotraficante hasta que había sido agente doble para Francia durante los años 70. Cuando se le preguntaba a madame Montrec sobre los rumores ella sólo sonreía con gesto enigmático y desviaba la conversación tras una pausa intencionada. Fuera cual fuera la verdad sobre su pasado, su presente consistía en organizar reuniones de su propio Club del Libro, criticar la actualidad en el rellano con Val y jugar al poker los domingos con Constance y Jem y sus amigos cuando estaban en casa acompañada de su inseparable copita de licor de hierbas y su guacamayo "Lautrec".

Nada más subir del garaje se la encontraron entrando de la calle con una baguette en una mano y el periódico en la otra. Siempre se hacía unos kilómetros al día para mantenerse en forma y a la vuelta aprovechaba para tomarse un café au lait y comprar el pan.

-Bonjour Val... y compañía-les sonrió a los cuatro y al ver a Pierre su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Pierre era su favorito sin duda-veo que el jefe está de viaje de negocios ¿vendrás a nuestra partidita de poker del domingo Pierre?

-No me la perdería por nada del mundo madame Montrec-aseguró él haciendo una exagerada reverencia y ella se rió con un asentimiento mientras llamaba al ascensor.

-¿Qué opinas de la crisis de Ucrania?-le preguntó en la subida y Val puso mala cara con un suspiro resignado.

-Dinero, poder y petróleo... y testosterona. Haría falta una acción común de la Unión Europea y la ONU para acabar con la crisis de Ucrania pero...-Madame Montrec alzó una ceja mirándola.

-¿Detecto una nota de esceptismo en su voz señora de D'Artagnan?-Val esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Soy periodista, el esceptismo es parte de mi trabajo-en ese momento le llamaron al móvil e interrumpió la conversación rápidamente.

-Bueno chicos, os veo el domingo, au revoir-se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la mano y se bajó en el quinto piso.

-Au revoir-se despidieron ellos y Val le hizo un gesto de cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa, aún al teléfono.

Al llegar al ático Val sacó las llaves del bolso con el móvil en equilibrio entre el cuello y el hombro y se las lanzó a Jem para que fuera abriendo mientras ella discutía en inglés con la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bloody bastard-dijo nada más entrar en la casa cogiendo el teléfono, su acento escocés normalmente inexistente más acentuado que nunca. Cuando sus hijos la miraron ella se justificó con un "me ha colgado" enfadado-tengo que trabajar, no hagáis mucho ruido, hay para hacer sandwiches y sobras de las albóndigas de anoche-les ordenó volviendo a marcar mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación. La habitación de arriba del piso había estado pensada como trastero-buhardilla pero a petición/orden de Val se había convertido en la habitación de matrimonio.

-Vuestra madre debería empezar a plantearse lo de meterse a militar-bromeó Pierre yendo a la habitación de Jem para dejar su mochila como hicieron ellos también. Los mellizos habían dormido en la misma habitación tantos años que se habían acostumbrado a estudiar juntos y los dos dejaban las mochilas en la habitación antigua de ambos que era ahora la de Jem.

En cuanto se pusieron cómodos y picaron algo de la nevera, se tiraron en el sofá para jugar a la Play, Constance tirada en su sillón orejero esperando su turno con un bol de palomitas entre las piernas.

-Pasa las palomitas ¿no?-ella negó con una sonrisa abrazándose al bol.

-Las palomitas las tiene el que no juegue-dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermano cuando protestó.

-Oye Jem, ¿le has contado ya a tu madre lo de Victoire?-le preguntó Pierre con la boca tan llena de palomitas que se le entendió a duras penas.

Jem palideció de golpe y le lanzó una mirada fulminante mirando las escaleras, casi esperándose que su madre bajara de su habitación con el gesto de "poli malo". Su padre era el policía pero su madre era la interrogadora, la Gran Inquisidora.

-¡Shhh! ¡Pierre no hables tan alto!-le siseó apartando la mirada de las escaleras sin recuperar aún el color en la cara-no, aún no se lo he contado. No... no he encontrado el momento adecuado-Constance puso los ojos en blanco y se cubrió teatralmente la boca al contestar fingiendo no querer ser escuchada.

-Esa es la forma que tiene Jem de decir que se le ponen de corbata cada vez que intenta decirle a mamá que está saliendo con una chica-Pierre soltó una carcajada conteniéndola solo para que no se le cayeran las palomitas de la boca.

-No tiene gracia-masculló Jem volviendo la mirada a la pantalla y luchando por que no le mataran en el juego-a ver cómo le dabas explicaciones tú a Torquemada-Pierre le dio una palmada de camaradería en la espalda.

-Se te ocurrirá algo. Además esta es maja de verdad... anda trae que te han matado-le quitó el mando de la Play y jugó él con Constance mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Jem que se mordía el interior del labio con preocupación, seguramente dándole vueltas a cómo contarle a su madre que salía con una chica nueva.

-¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar? Cuando esté tu padre-le sugirió mientras jugaba y estiraba la mano para llenarse la boca de palomitas.

-¿Invitar a cenar a quién y cuándo?-si Jem ya estaba pálido, ahora se quedó más blanco que la pared girando la cabeza casi a cámara lenta encontrándose a su madre en las escaleras mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-A Raoul y Gisèle, hoy-respondió inocentemente Constance pero su madre esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y desde cuándo Raoul y Gisèle son "la"?-terminó de bajar las escaleras y cogió las llaves de su coche para salir-mientras os pensáis quién es "la", voy a hacer un recado y aprovecho para traer la cena ¿qué os apetece?

-Pizza.

-Sushi.

-Mexicano.

Val se rió con las respuestas y salió de la casa dirigiéndole una última mirada a su hijo antes de salir.

-Putain...-Jem se pasó los dedos por el pelo tirándose de él, deslizándose en el asiento y presionándose los ojos cerrados-putain, putain, putain...

-Jem, estás exagerando esto-Constance le quitó el móvil antes de que le diera tiempo a su hermano a reaccionar y marcó el número de Victoire que contestó inmediatamente con un "bonjour petit".

-Victoire, soy Constance-Jem se lanzó de un salto en el sofá intentando arrebatarle el teléfono pero su hermana fue más rápida y para cuando quiso quitárselo ella ya estaba encerrada en el baño con el pestillo echado.

-¡Constance! ¡Abre!-golpeó la puerta varias veces y acabó por darle una patada a la pared haciéndose tanto daño que empezó a dar saltitos a la pata coja mientras juraba en hebreo.

-¿Qué haces dando saltos Jem?-dijo saliendo del baño su hermana devolviéndole el móvil que él prácticamente le arrancó de la mano.

-¿Qué haces tú llamando a Victoire? ¿Estás...?-ella le interrumpió.

-Estoy haciendo lo que tú no has podido hacer. Te estoy haciendo un favor Jem. Viene a cenar el viernes de la semana que viene. Vas a recogerla y entre lo que vas y vienes papá le calma los humos a mamá. Todo saldrá bien, es simpática, guapa e inteligente, no hay ninguna forma de que esto salga mal-le besó la mejilla y le sonrió para darle fuerzas. Su hermano era un hueso durísimo de roer pero no con ese tema y no con su madre.

-Si sale mal te haré directamente responsable de ello-le advirtió señalándole con un dedo y ella rió volviendo al salón donde Pierre seguía jugando sin inmutarse.

-¿Ya habéis terminado el circo? ¿Cómo ha acabado la cosa?-Constance se sentó junto a Pierre y le contó mientras Jem aprovechó para llamar a Victoire y hablar con ella.

Val llegó un par de horas más tarde cargada con varias bolsas que olían que alimentaban y una caja de pizza de tamaño familiar. La mesa ya estaba puesta (habían puesto la pequeña por pereza) y los tres estaban tirados en el sofá viendo un capítulo de Castle, varias latas de refresco en la mesa junto con un bol vacío de palomitas.

-Hmm, huele que alimenta mamá ¿qué has traído al final?-Jem se levantó junto con Pierre para ayudarla a dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Pues pizza, sushi y mexicano como me habéis pedido-empezó a sacar cosas de la bolsa llenando la mesa en un momento-pizza mitad peperoni picante, cebolla y extra de queso y mitad carbonara con bacon-miró a Jem sabiendo que eran sus ingredientes favoritos y él sonrió de oreja a oreja-tempura de verduras, pollo teriyaki, sushi y sashimi variado, quesadillas, guacamole, la pasta de frijoles esta que tanto os gusta y un burrito de ternera con queso y chiles para cada uno ¿satisfechos?-ellos se relamieron solo con que ella lo nombrara y Pierre se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor Val-ella sonrió cogiendo un par de palillos para empezar a atacar el sushi, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y estaba famélica. Normalmente le encantaba cocinar y de hecho aprovechaba siempre que había visita para hacer algún plato exótico pero esa vez tenía demasiada hambre como para ponerse a cocinar.

-¿Dónde has comprado las quesadillas, mamá? Están de muerte-le preguntó Constance estirándose sobre el plato para que la salsa no le goteara.

-En el mexicano nuevo que han abierto en la esquina, olía muy bien, a ver-cogió una quesadilla ella también e hizo un gesto de aprobación cuando la probó-sí señor, muy buena. Iremos más veces... ¿qué estáis viendo por cierto?-ellos le pusieron al día con el capítulo que estaban viendo y cuando terminaron de cenar y recoger la mesa se tiraron a ver el estreno del viernes de Canal +.

Para cuando se fueron a la cama el peso de la semana se les cayó encima y acabaron medio arrastrándose hasta sus habitaciones. Val se despidió de Pierre y Constance y cuando entró en la habitación de Jem alzó una ceja cuando él dejó el móvil de golpe como si le hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo.

-¿Quién viene a cenar y cuándo Jem?-él cerró los ojos un momento antes de mirarla, que a su edad aún le diera miedo su madre...

-Se llama Victoire mamá, viene el viernes que viene... no pongas esa cara mamá. Esta vez ha sido distinto-ella puso los ojos en blanco con el comentario pero él continuó, tozudo-lo digo en serio. Además tenía novio cuando la conocí. Es amiga de Gisèle, las dos fueron al taller ese de arte. Nos vimos un par de veces, hablábamos por WhatsApp de vez en cuando, comentábamos Penny Dreadful... coincidimos en una fiesta, la había dejado su novio, se había tomado una copa de más y empezamos a charlar, la acompañé a su casa, seguimos hablando por WhatsApp más a menudo... mamá por primera vez ha sido espontáneo e inocente-le juró y una parte de ella no pudo evitar una media sonrisa por el entusiasmo con que lo contaba. Su hijo tenía sus defectos pero no se podía decir de él que no fuera apasionado.

-¿Va contigo al instituto?-Jem negó con la cabeza y antes de que su madre dijera nada la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño con gesto decidido.

-No voy a decirte nada más, no quiero que la investigues-ella fue a protestar pero se mordió la lengua, no habría sido la primera vez que hacía algo así. Se mantuvo callada unos segundos que él le mantuvo la mirada, firme, sin dejarse achantar. Esa cabezonería casi caballeresca que había heredado de su padre y que, aunque él no lo supiera, derretía a su madre.

-¿Quieres que cocine algo especial?-ante la cara de estupor de él sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama-¿Algo que le guste a ella? ¿Una carne, un pescado?

-Pues... eh...-se devanó los sesos intentando pensar algo que le hubiera visto pedir alguna vez-come muy poco, algo ligero... ¡calabaza! Le gusta la calabaza-creía... no, estaba seguro de que era de las pocas cosas que ella había pedido sin vacilar una de las veces que la había invitado a cenar-y tal vez ¿un pescado?

-Vale, haré una crema de calabaza y un pescado-le sacudió el pelo como cuando era un niño y le hizo un gesto para que se metiera en la cama dejándole el móvil en la mesilla levantándose de la cama-calabaza, qué cosa tan rara ¿seguro que no sales con una bruja? ¿No tendrá un gato negro y le gustarán las escobas no?-él se rió y negó con la ocurrencia de su madre sintiéndose más ligero ahora que se lo había contado. No le gustaba ocultarles cosas a sus padres.

-Tal vez lo sea y me tenga atrapado en un embrujo-bromeó siguiéndole el juego y ella rió entre dientes yendo hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado no te convierta en sapo. Buenas noches Jem-le apagó la luz antes de salir apenas escuchando la despedida de él entre el enorme bostezo que le interrumpió.

* * *

Lo primero que oyó nada más llegar a su casa fueron los ronquidos. La primera vez que le había pasado eso pensó que Val le estaba engañando... con un oso o con alguien del tamaño de un oso. Pronto se había dado cuenta de que los ronquidos eran de Pierre y la costumbre se había sobrepuesto al susto inicial. Subió a su habitación procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, tocando las paredes a tientas sin querer encender ninguna luz que pudiera despertar a alguien. Sigiloso, entró en la habitación y se desnudó tirando la ropa sobre la silla de despacho de la habitación sin ganas de recogerlo, ya lo haría por la mañana. Fue de puntillas hasta el baño a lavarse los dientes e hizo una mueca cuando se miró en el espejo y le recibió su cara contraída por el cansancio. Los viajes de estado con el Presidente eran agotadores y echaba en falta una larga noche de descanso en su cama.

Se giró, dispuesto a irse a la cama y dio un respingo cuando se encontró con su mujer, apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándole con ojos somnolientos y un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible? No he hecho ningún ruido-ella rió, su risa entorpecida por un bostezo y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-Ya sabes que tengo muy buen oído cheri-le dedicó esta vez una sonrisa completa y genuina y se acercó a ella echando de menos estrecharla.

-Y eres como un gato, ni te he sentido. Me has pegado un buen susto-le apartó un mechó rubio de la cara y ella cerró los ojos recostando la cara en su mano.

-Tú sí que me has dado un susto ¿no se suponía que llegabas mañana?-él asintió, contagiándose de su bostezo e incapaz de contestarle rodeó su cintura para darle un abrazo que ella le devolvió antes de dirigirse al dormitorio.

-Sí pero el Presidente se ha tenido que volver, asuntos de estado. ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas con el amante?-bromeó buscando el pijama bajo la almohada.

-Sí, ha tenido que saltar por la ventana para que no le vieras-le continuó la broma, apagando la luz del baño que se había dejado encendida y esperándole ya dentro de la cama.

D'Artagnan se metió en la cama y se le escapó un gemido de placer cuando sintió como automáticamente se le relajaban los músculos al contacto con el colchón, buscando a tientas el cuerpo de su mujer que se acercó a él con un ronroneo.

-¿Todo bien en Bruselas? ¿El mundo sigue en su sitio?-su marido se giró para apagar la lamparita de mesa y enseguida volvió a su postura anterior, uno de sus brazos rodeando posesivamente su cintura.

-El mundo sigue echo un desastre pero aparte de eso todo bien ¿alguna novedad aquí? ¿cómo les ha ido el examen? Era hoy ¿no?-ni siquiera se esforzó en mantener los ojos abiertos y los dejó cerrados conteniendo un nuevo bostezo.

-Sí, aunque por lo visto era difícil. El oso que hay durmiendo abajo lo ha calificado como perjudicial para el cerebro-D'Artagnan sonrió con lo de "el oso" y abrió los ojos, tardando unos segundos en que se le ajustaran a la oscuridad.

-¿Algo más?-aunque no podía verla con claridad, no le hacía falta mirar a su mujer para saber cuándo había terminado de contar algo y cuando no.

-Jem tiene novia nueva...

-"Nueva" lo dices como si hubiera tenido un harén, sólo ha tenido dos novias Val-D'Artagnan resopló, defendía a su hijo a capa y espada con ese tema pero las tres de la mañana no era un buen momento para empezar una discusión al respecto.

-... quiere que venga a cenar el viernes y que le haga algo con calabaza de cenar-continuó ella ignorando la interrupción.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?-le preguntó con tono neutro, precavido, sin querer despertar a la bestia a esas horas intempestivas. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Él ha dicho que ha sido y cito textualmente "sincero" y "espontáneo" y yo le creo... eso y que no sé hacer nada con calabaza, tendré que mirar en Internet-su marido alzó una ceja sorprendido de que esa fuera su única respuesta pero prefirió no presionar el tema más, al menos no hasta la mañana.

-Te saldrá bien, todo te sale bien...-con el tercer bostezo se le cerraron los ojos otra vez y Val le robó un beso breve y les tapó a ambos acurrucándose en su pecho y alzando una pierna a su cintura para tenerle más cerca-buenas noches petite-susurró a duras penas.

-Buenas noches cheri-le contestó ella sabiendo que lo más probable era que hubiera caído dormido de agotamiento antes de escucharla.


	2. Leonas

**#Valyzons**

**Al final he acabado centrándome en la historia de Val y Darta más de lo que tenía pensado pero espero haber reflejado el carácter de cada personaje como debía.**

**Espero que os guste y como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

* * *

_Ya salgo, llego en 20min aprox 19:45_

_Escribiendo..._

_No sé qué ponerme! 19:46_

_El vestido azul 19:46_

_o el naranja? 19:46_

_o mejor otra cosa? 19:46_

_Escribiendo..._

_Estás guapa con todo 19:48_

_ponte lo que más 19:48_

_te apetezca hoy 19:49_

_ni lo pienses 19:49_

_Escribiendo..._

_:'( No me ayudas! 19:49_

_Escribiendo..._

_Vic 19:50_

_en serio es solo una cena 19:50_

_no un examen 19:50_

_Escribiendo..._

_Solo una cena... 19:50_

_en la que me vas a presentar 19:50_

_a tus padres... 19:51_

_NO ES SOLO UNA CENA 19:51_

_Escribiendo..._

_Te dejo 19:54 _

_que conduzco 19:55_

_20min 19:55_

Guardó el móvil en un bolsillo asegurándose de que estuviera bien cerrado y no fuera a salir volando y se puso el casco mirando una vez más que llevaba otro con él.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo a recogerla en coche?-le preguntó por enésima vez su padre de brazos cruzados en la acera.

-Segurísimo papá. Mi seguridad no ha cambiado ninguna de las cinco veces que me lo has preguntado-D'Artagnan alzó las manos en gesto de derrota y le observó arrancar la moto apartándose-no corras pero no la hagas esperarte-le aconsejó con una sonrisa con la que pretendía animarle aunque no pudo ver si él se la devolvió con el casco que le cubría la cabeza entera.

-Descuida. Tú encárgate de que mamá esté tranquila cuando lleguemos-le miró, un par de ojos azules idénticos a los suyos y pese a no verle la cara supo que estaba sonriendo.

-Anda tira que vas tardísimo-le dio un empujón y fue todo lo que necesitó Jem para arrancar del todo la moto y encaminarse a la carretera.

Aunque había dicho 20 minutos, tardó poco más de 15 en llegar y aparcó frente a la casa de Victoire subiendo la moto a la acera a falta de un hueco decente para aparcar. Le mandó inmediatamente un WhatsApp y se acercó al telefonillo electrónico que se encendió apuntándole con una luz que le cegó un segundo. Una voz femenina le contestó, no era Victoire y era demasiado aniñada para ser de su madre. Debía de ser su hermana por eliminación.

-Oui?

-Hola, soy Jem, vengo a por Victoire-saludó a la pantalla del telefonillo con la mano sonriendo.

-Ala, mira mamá es muy guapo ¿le abro?-ocultó una risa tosiendo cuando la oyó decir eso y cambió el peso de un pie al otro mientras seguía escuchando la conversación medio a hurtadillas.

-Dom tais toi! ¡Dile que ya bajo!-la voz medio histérica de Victoire hizo que se sintiera más seguro de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no era el único que estaba nervioso.

-Dice Victoire que ya baja-le informó Dom con una risilla desde el otro lado del interfono-¿tienes hermanos?-preguntó con curiosidad pero antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar volvió a escuchar a Victoire al otro lado mandando callar a su hermana con un chillido cabreado de hermana mayor.

-Dile que la espero aquí y que se baje una chaqueta-intercedió Jem sin saber si Dom lo oiría pese a que le habría encantado quedarse con el oído puesto. Aún no conocía a la familia de su novia y sentía curiosidad.

-Vale, se lo digo. ¡Pasadlo bien!-les deseó antes de colgar y Jem se alejó del portal apoyándose en la moto sin entender por qué Victoire le tenía tanta tirria a su hermana, parecía simpática.

Esperó jugando al Candy Crush nerviosamente a que ella bajara y cuando lo hizo le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Al final el vestido naranja?-le preguntó mientras volvía a guardar el móvil y se acercaba a ella que se puso pálida de pronto.

-¿Demasiado informal? ¡Lo sabía! Subo a cambiarme, bajo en un momento-pero él fue más rápido y la agarró del brazo riendo y atrayéndola hacia él para callarla con un beso.

-Calla, estás preciosa. Iba a traerte flores pero se habrían hecho picadillo en la moto-ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo sin importarle y sin despegarse de él aprovechando para echarle un vistazo.

-Me encanta como te quedan las chaquetas de cuero, deberías ponértelas más-mientras lo decía se la abrochó dándole un beso en el mentón al terminar. Hacía un par de semanas que no se veían y le había echado de menos. Lo que más le apetecía era ser egoísta e infantil y llevárselo para que pasaran la noche solos pero sabía que la invitación a casa de sus padres era algo importante para él y no pensaba defraudarle.

-Es que sólo me las pongo cuando voy en moto en verano para no helarme... aunque me las puedo poner solo para ti-le dirigió una sonrisa sugerente y ella le dio un empujón hacia la moto.

-Anda, no me tientes. Sabes que te he echado de menos-él se rió y le tendió el casco poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando ella frunció la nariz.

-Me voy a despeinar entera ¿no podías haber venido en coche?-le reprendió aunque sabía que lo hacía sólo por picarle.

-Podía pero mi madre es la que habría conducido-comprobó el casco de ella antes de ponerse el suyo propio y arrancó la moto cuando sintió que ella se abrazaba con fuerza a su espalda.

La vuelta se la tomó con más calma, siempre conducía con más precaución cuando llevaba a alguien de paquete. Hasta la fecha no había tenido ningún accidente pero no había que tentar a la suerte. Al llegar aparcó en la calle para poder tener unos minutos para caminar hasta su casa y hablar con su novia.

-Ala, ya hemos llegado ¿todo bien ahí atrás?-ella asintió quitándose el casco y mirándose en el visor para colocarse el pelo en su sitio aunque apenas se le había movido de donde estaba.

-Menos mal que te he hecho caso y me he traído la chaqueta, hace fresco en la moto-se abrazó a él cuando aparcó del todo la moto para ir andando hasta su piso sintiendo los nervios volver a surgir aunque se sentía más segura de sí misma con él.

-Sí, yo nunca voy en moto sin chaqueta aunque ya sabes que soy un friolero-le rodeó la cintura con un brazo al andar y besó su sien sonriéndole-¿te he dicho ya que estás muy guapa?

-Sí pero no me importa que me lo repitas-le guiñó un ojo y se apoyó en su hombro queriendo más que nunca secuestrarle para ella sola-¿qué tal las clases?-Jem se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-Con ganas de que terminen, estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones-Victoire hizo una mueca estando de acuerdo. Aunque ella ya estaba de vacaciones tenía ganas de que se las dieran a él para poder disfrutarlas juntos-¿vendrás a verme la semana que viene a las exhibiciones del intercambio?-ella fingió pensárselo y sólo cuando el frunció el ceño como un niño pequeño rió brevemente.

-Claro que voy a ir tonto-le dio un golpecito suave en el brazo y cuando él se paró delante del portal le volvieron los nervios que le agarrotaron el estómago.

Jem llamó al telefonillo y cuando la inconfundible voz de su hermana le preguntó quién era respondió un "pizzero" irónico que recibió una risa desde el otro lado seguida del pitido que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Entraron y se subieron en el ascensor, Victoire mirándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su chico era tan humilde y tan normal que a veces se le olvidaba que era un niño bien... un niño muy bien de hecho. Cuando el ascensor paró, dio un respingo y él le dio un apretón en la mano.

-¿Lista?-ella le miró y asintió lentamente forzando una sonrisa y estirándose para robarle un beso que le diera confianza. Mientras él llamaba a la puerta se puso recta y alzó un poco la barbilla en la postura que tantas veces le habían enseñado en casa. No pensaba dejar que saliera a relucir su inquietud y en cuanto la puerta se abrió sonrió de forma cálida y encantadora dando gracias internamente de que fuera Constance quien abriera la puerta.

-¡Victoire! ¡Que vestido tan bonito!-le dio dos besos y la invitó a entrar con una familiaridad que la relajó notablemente. Señaló las escaleras arriba y gesticuló con la boca un "mamá" para luego señalar a su derecha y gesticular "papá" dándole a su hermano la opción de elegir. Victoire observó el piso mientras Jem colgaba su chaqueta y la de ella. Era enorme, espacioso, luminoso, parecía sacado de una revista de decoración de interiores y sin embargo era curiosamente acogedora. Tal vez fueran los marcos de fotos, las figuritas en uno de los estantes de los sitios a los que habían viajado y que no encajaban necesariamente unas con otras, una marca oscura en la alfombra donde algún líquido oscuro se debía de haber caído años atrás, el parqué levemente desgastado y otras marcas que indicaban que por muy de revista que fuera, ese piso se vivía.

Jem la llevó hasta el ventanal del salón que daba a una terraza rectangular con vistas al Arco de Triunfo magníficamente iluminado a esas horas. De espaldas a ellos, afanado en la mesa perfectamente puesta estaba D'Artagnan, con un trapo de cocina echado al hombro. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa clara como su hijo y se giró al oír a Jem carraspear con una sonrisa.

-Victoire ¿no? Encantado-le estrechó la mano con calidez, dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida totalmente sincera-Constance por favor, échale un vistazo al fuego-le pidió y se excusó encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto aniñado que Victoire reconoció de Jem-mi mujer me tiene de pinche-Victoire rió suavemente con él y sintiendo que tenía que decir algo dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Os parecéis un montón, excepto por la barba-se sintió un poco estúpida al decirlo pero ellos se rieron con lo que se le pasó la sensación enseguida.

-Sí, nunca ha habido dudas sobra la paternidad de Jem ¿vino?-le ofreció una copa y ella titubeó, aún era menor y él policía pero D'Artagnan insistió-es una ocasión especial y una copa no hace daño-cogió la copa y le dio un sorbo haciendo un gesto apreciativo.

-Que bueno ¿Burdeos?-D'Artagnan hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le guiñó un ojo con una expresión divertida.

-Además de guapa, lista y con buen paladar para el vino ¿qué decías que te había atraído de mi hijo? ¿La pena?-Jem protestó sirviéndose él mismo otra copa para él echándole un vistazo a la mesa llena de canapés. Tenía un hambre de lobo.

-Un poco de pena sí que fue sí-le siguió la corriente picándole sabiendo que a él no le molestaba ese tipo de bromas y le dio un nuevo sorbo al vino. El cálido efecto del vino y la agradable conversación haciéndola sentir menos tensa por momentos, D'Artagnan le caía bien y parecía que era mutuo.

Constance volvió en ese momento acompañada de su madre que en un instante recorrió a Victoire de arriba abajo con una sola mirada. Le recorrió un breve escalofrío por la espalda, así es como debía sentirse un ratón acorralado cuando un gato decidía si merecía la pena el esfuerzo de comérselo. A pesar de eso no se achantó y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa estirando la mano.

-Hola, yo soy Victoire, la novia de Jem-se sorprendió no sólo de la entereza de su voz sino del tono casi posesivo con el que dijo lo último.

-Encantada, yo soy Val, la madre de Jem-su sonrisa y su apretón fueron cálidos pero su mirada era fría y calculadora y Jem y su padre intercambiaron una mirada estrangulada. Las novias que había tenido antes no le habían servido a su madre ni de aperitivo y las había intimidado sólo con su presencia pero no a esta. Aquella vez no era un gato contra un ratón, aquella vez era un duelo de leonas. Constance se giró para ocultar una sonrisa divertida, iba a estar bien aquello y por primera vez no iba a apoyar a su madre.

-Por favor, siéntate, sentaos, podemos comernos el aperitivo mientras se termina de hacer la cena-Constance se sentó a la cabecera y Victoire se sentó al lado de Jem que quedó frente a su padre que fue el que empezó la conversación.

-Bueno ¿qué tienes pensado estudiar Victoire? En la universidad-mientras le preguntaba le pasó la bandeja con los bocaditos de salmón.

-Biología-contestó antes de probar el bocadito que estaba tan bueno como buena pinta tenía.

-Biología ¿y eso? ¿Algo que te interese en particular?-parecía verdaderamente interesado y Victoire aprovechó para hablar en ese momento que el tema le favorecía.

-Pues sí, la epidemiología, las enfermedades... me encantaría dedicarme a la investigación-se encogió de hombros mientras tragaba-todos los estudiantes de biología decimos lo mismo al principio o eso dicen pero me encantaría avanzar los esfuerzos por encontrar la cura de alguna enfermedad o desarrollar alguna vacuna-sonrió pasándole una nueva bandeja a Constance, esta vez de algo indefinido pero que estaba muy bueno y picaba un poco.

-Tenemos una Pasteur en la mesa-bromeó D'Artagnan riendo y haciendo que el resto le acompañaran.

-Pasteur era químico-refutó Val en lo que era la primera puyita de la noche y contra todo pronóstico fue Constance quien le llevó la contraria.

-También microbiólogo mamá. Descubrió la vacuna contra la rabia y acabó con la falsa creencia de la generación espontánea-su madre se la quedó mirando un segundo visiblemente traicionada antes de volver a su plato alzando una ceja.

-¿Tal vez Fleming hubiera sido más acertado?-sugirió Jem pescando los trozos de tomate de la ensalada.

-No sé yo, descubrió la penicilina por despistado-comentó Victoire sirviéndose más ensalada antes de que Jem acabara con la población de tomates-aunque eso no quita que fuera un gran científico claro.

-¿Has oído eso Jem? Pasó a la historia por despistado, aún tienes una oportunidad-se burló Constance y él le hizo la burla teatralmente a lo que Victoire respondió con una risa inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso. D'Artagnan sonrió con la familiaridad del beso, Val hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, lo más parecido a un gruñido facial que se podía hacer.

-Tienes un acento curioso Victoire ¿de dónde eres?-le preguntó con curiosidad D'Artagnan que tenía buen oído para los acentos pero se le escapaba el suyo.

-En realidad no soy de Francia... no del todo. Mi padre es inglés y mi madre francesa, he estudiado la mitad de mi vida en Francia, la otra mitad en Inglaterra. Mis abuelos son de la zona del Loira pero mi colegio estaba en el sur así que... lo cierto es que no sabría decir de dónde es mi acento-se rió, nerviosa pese a que el tema fuera totalmente familiar.

-Tu colegio estaba ¿ya no estudias allí?-le preguntó Val. Los detalles eran algo en lo que se fijaba de forma automática después de muchos años como periodista.

-No, ya no estudio en Francia, estudio en Inglaterra, en el mismo instituto en el que estudiaba mi padre y la familia de mi padre, hay tradición de ir a ese instituto-no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, no es que no le gustara su instituto pero...

-¿Y qué haces en Francia si eres de Inglaterra? ¿Y de que parte de Inglaterra eres?

-Estamos aquí de vacaciones, tenemos alquilado un apartamento aquí en París. Y somos de Londres-aunque se sentía algo apabullada con tanta pregunta contestaba con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Problemas en el instituto? ¿Por eso cambiaste?-le preguntó D'Artagnan atento a su gesto anterior.

-Yo que tú no seguiría contestando sin tener un abogado primero-susurró teatralmente Constance exagerando el susurro.

-Y papá si ya has terminado con el interrogatorio tal vez sería un buen momento para traer el primero... ¿o prefieres que traiga el suero de la verdad?-usando el sarcasmo natural en la familia, Jem hizo el comentario como si la pregunta fuera lo más normal del mundo consiguiendo que su padre se riera y alzara una mano como disculpa.

-Perdóname Victoire-ella le quitó importancia con un gesto y se levantó dispuesta a ayudar a traer y quitar cosas pero todos se lo impidieron y enseguida trajo Val el primero, crema de calabaza.

-¿Estos son los cuencos que trajimos de Estambul? ¿No eran azules?-Constance los giró con una expresión extrañada viendo que eran de un color blanquecino cruzado con rayas azules.

-Eran... hasta que tu hermano decidió meterlos en el lavavajillas-Val miró a su hijo con gesto de ya haber tenido esa discusión antes.

-Pues yo creo que han quedado mejor que antes...-musitó él en voz baja para que no le oyera su madre mientras servía los cuencos de todos.

-Hay crema de calabaza a petición del señorito que me ha asegurado que es tu plato favorito, no sé cómo habrá quedado, es la primera vez que la hago así-no terminó la frase antes de que Victoire la interrumpiera con un gritito emocionado lanzándole los brazos a Jem al cuello y estampándole un beso en los labios al que no respondió por la sorpresa.

-Merci petit, me encanta, está buenísima-aseguró después de probarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Constance y D'Artagnan intercambiaron una sonrisa, había sido tan espontáneo y tan natural que ni siquiera Val pudo contener que se le curvaran las comisuras involuntariamente agradeciéndole el cumplido.

-Si ya habéis terminado voy por el segundo-fue a levantarse pero Jem fue más rápido.

-Voy yo-en un momento se llevó los platos. Los trajo servidos y se sentó mirando a su madre, esperando que ella le explicara el plato.

-Trucha escalfada en mantequilla, es la primera vez que la hago, así que si está mala dejadla y pedimos una pizza-como para comprobar si era tóxica o no fue ella la primera en probarla y tras saborearla unos instantes les dio su aprobación con un gesto-está bueno, tal vez con un poquito de estragón... pero está comestible. Cuidado con las espinas que la trucha está llena de espinas.

-Comestible dice, está delicioso mamá-la alabó Jem echándose bien de salsa por encima del pez.

-Muy bueno sí, aunque si lo llego a saber habría abierto una botella de blanco no de tinto pero bueno-todos menos Victoire en la mesa pusieron los ojos en blanco. D'Artagnan siempre era tan detallista para esas cosas que más de una vez se metían sus hijos y su mujer con él por ello.

-Sobreviviremos cheri, seguro-bromeó Val que enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia su invitada-¿bueno?

-Mucho, me encanta. No sé si sería capaz de cocinar algo así yo-Val alzó una ceja y bebió de su copa antes de contestar.

-No es difícil, es cuestión de controlar las cantidades y los tiempos nada más. Cualquiera puede hacerlo, hasta un tonto-se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia aunque la puyita no pasó desapercibida-y dime Victoire ¿cómo os conocisteis? Porque si estudias en Inglaterra...-dejó la pregunta en el aire, más parecida a una pregunta de interrogatorio que a una amistosa.

-Fue a través de Gisèle realmente. Vine con la familia y me apunté al curso de arte y nos conocimos y me invitó a salir con el resto de sus amigos y bueno, el resto es historia o eso dicen-sonrió y Jem sonrió también aunque le duró la sonrisa lo que tardó su madre en volver a preguntar.

-Si los datos no me fallan tenías novio entonces ¿qué pasó?-a la mención de su ex, Victoire se encogió en su asiento y se le cortó el hambre de pronto. De hecho no fue capaz de responder.

-Mamá-Jem le lanzó una mirada asesina a su madre que se hizo la sueca-eso no es de nuestra incumbencia-deslizó la mano por debajo de la mesa y buscó la de ella para apretársela. Victoire le devolvió el apretón sintiéndose mejor, sonriéndole débilmente.

-No pero el postre sí ¿qué hay de postre mamá?-Constance ayudó a su hermano a salir del paso y se levantó para ir a por él-¿vienes Victoire?-la rubia asintió, agradecida de tener un descanso por breve que fuera de la conversación.

-Hay tarta tatin, está en la nevera, en la última balda-les gritó gesticulando con las manos.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, tranquila-le aseguró Constance cuando estuvieron solas en la intimidad de la cocina.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-la castaña se rió con su gesto casi desesperado y le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla.

-De verdad... ¿puedes llevar los platos s'il te plaît?-Victoire obedeció y al ir hacia la terraza se fijó en una foto enmarcada en la que aparecía Val, más joven, muy joven de hecho sosteniendo un periódico en las manos con titular "Desayuno sin diamantes". Sonreía a la cámara guiñándole un ojo de forma casi burlona, vestida de largo con un brillante vestido rojo y a su lado un jovencísimo D'Artagnan sin barba, vestido con traje y pajarita, que lucía una sonrisa de rompecorazones y alzaba una copa de champagne con una mano mientras que con la otra rodeaba la cintura de Val.

-Eso fue durante la fiesta que dieron para celebrar la publicación del artículo sobre los diamantes de sangre-explicó Constance llevando la tarta en las manos.

-Primera y última vez que me puse una pajarita-comentó D'Artagnan que las había oído sonriendo y empezando a cortar la tarta-qué jóvenes éramos Mon Dieu-sacudió la cabeza tendiéndole a Victoire una porción de la tarta.

-¿Cómo de jóvenes?-cogió su porción de tarta y enseguida rectificó su pregunta consciente de que no era especialmente educada-quiero decir ¿cuándo os conocisteis?

-Pues fue hace...-resopló al hacer memoria y miró a su mujer-¿25? ¿24 años?

-24 desde que nos conocimos, 22 desde que empezamos a salir en serio-dijo sin vacilar y sin poder contener una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿24 años ya? Mon Dieu que viejo soy-suspiró aunque mantuvo la sonrisa mientras empezaba a comerse su pedazo de tarta tatin.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis? ¿Una fiesta de un amigo común o algo así?-además de la curiosidad genuina, sintió que era mejor que hiciera ella las preguntas para no permitir que la Inquisición allí presente llevara la voz cantante.

Val soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza, mirando a su marido.

-Eso habría sido lo normal supongo... pero no hay muchas cosas normales en esta familia me temo-contestó D'Artagnan bebiendo más vino antes de continuar-no, de hecho al principio no podíamos vernos. Ella era la recientemente graduada periodista que no paraba de hacer preguntas incómodas-miró a su esposa con un gesto divertido y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cuéntale como la llamabais papá-pidió Jem recostándose en el asiento con las manos sobre el estómago, satisfecho, sabiéndose ya la historia.

-Que me hagas decir estas cosas Jem...-hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano como si no fuera a decirlo pero Victoire se le quedó mirando y acabó por hacerlo-cuando se acercaba la prensa siempre decíamos eso "se acerca la prensa" y cuando se acercaba ella decíamos "se acerca la prensa con pechos"-se rió rememorando aquellos tiempos en los que sus tres mejores amigos y compañeros y él se debatían entre lo mucho que disfrutaban visualmente de la presencia de Val y de lo mucho que la odiaban al mismo tiempo por sus preguntas siempre en el blanco.

-Qué originales...-murmuró Val aunque aún manteniéndose al margen del relato.

-Ella a mí me llamaba "el gabacho hermético" ¿no es cierto mon amour?-dijo eso último con retintín y ella negó con el tenedor mientras tragaba.

-No, era "el _estirado_ gabacho hermético"-le corrigió ignorando su risa y volviendo a su tarta.

-Fuera como fuese nos conocimos así. Ella intentaba que nosotros filtráramos información y nosotros no lo hacíamos. Excepto cuando ella sabía dónde conseguir cierta información. Era un tira y afloja a fin de cuentas-se encogió de hombros y se recostó en la misma postura que su hijo en la silla antes de continuar con el relato-luego un día la asaltaron en su casa y a raíz de eso empezamos a salir-Val chasqueó inmediatamente la lengua negando con un dedo.

-Si vas a contar la historia mal, la cuento yo. No pongas esa cara, mi espíritu de periodista se revela contra las historias mal contadas-alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Victoire, ojos grises contra ojos azules, sostenidos aunque esta vez más relajados.

-Él trabajaba en homicidios y yo los investigaba para lo que entonces era una pequeña revista, la "Pangea"-Victoire abrió mucho los ojos. La "pequeña revista" era ahora una de las pocas reliquias de prensa escrita que se mantenía sin temblar pese al puñetazo de las nuevas generaciones. Y Val era la editora jefe y periodista estrella de la revista. Todo el mundo conocía la revista Pangea y le extrañó que Val se refiriera al monstruo editorial como a un infante de poca monta.

-El caso es que hubo una serie de asesinatos que aparentemente no tenían nada que ver los unos con los otros-hizo énfasis en la palabra "aparentemente" y un gesto elocuente acompañado de una sonrisa torcida-y yo por mi cuenta empecé a investigarlos un poco más en profundidad. Así es como me metí en el tema de los diamantes y cuando se lo conté a mis flics de confianza ¿qué me dijeron? Que estaba loca-hizo un gesto como si estuviera molesta pero D'Artagnan la interrumpió.

-No tergiverses la verdad, dijimos que tus pruebas no se sostenían que no es lo mismo-ella descartó su idea con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano y continuó.

-Retórica... el caso es que con mis "poco sustanciales pruebas"-D'Artagnan puso los ojos en blanco con su tono burlón-me fui acercando a la parte jugosa poco a poco. Y cuando te acercas a la parte jugosa te metes en arenas movedizas. De ladrones de pacotilla pasas a abogados de prestigiosos bufetes y secretarios de estado y esas cosas-hizo una breve pausa dramática en la que aprovechó para beber-verás, en mi trabajo lo más gratificante es también lo más peligroso, acercarse a la verdad. Y yo me acerqué demasiado... todo salió bien por suerte.

-¿Qué pasó?-continuó preguntando Victoire, la historia la tenía intrigada. Parecía sacada de un libro de Steig Larsson.

-Le mandaron un sicario a casa. Por suerte no debieron de pensar que era una amenaza real porque no enviaron a ningún profesional ¿no mamá?-contestó Jem que se sabía la historia casi mejor que sus padres.

-Ni siquiera era un sicario. Era un yonqui con una pistola. A lo que tengo que dar gracias claro, si llega a ser de otra forma no estaría aquí y vosotros tampoco.

-¿No llegó a disparar?-inquirió Victoire acercándose más a Jem por inercia sintiendo un escalofrío.

-Oh sí que disparó pero falló. Estaba puesto hasta las cejas, supongo que querían hacer que pareciera un robo. Disparó, falló, se puso nervioso y me dio la oportunidad de reducirle.

-Suenas tan Lara Croft cuando lo cuentas así...-bromeó Constance mirando su móvil cuando la breve vibración le indicó que le había entrado un mensaje. No estaba del todo atenta a la conversación, en parte porque ya se la sabía y en parte porque ciertos WhatsApps le desviaban la atención.

Su madre se rió con su comentario y alzó las cejas en un gesto apesadumbrado.

-Qué más habría querido yo. Desarmarle fue fácil pero era más fuerte que yo. Hubo un forcejeo, nos golpeamos un poco, intentó estrangularme, le golpeé con una sartén en la cabeza y le dejé sin sentido... menos mal que me pilló en la cocina-pese a lo emocionante que sonaba para el que lo escuchaba, ella lo contaba con menos pasión que las otras cosas que había estado contando. Ese tipo de situaciones sólo eran entretenidas en las películas.

-Tuviste mucha suerte-aseguró D'Artagnan, más serio de lo que había estado antes.

-Y una sartén-bromeó ella pero él la ignoró.

-"Nos golpeamos un poco" fue un ojo morado del tamaño de un pomelo, un labio roto y una costilla fracturada si no me equivoco, eso sin contar las contusiones etc... no es que quiera ser especialmente gráfico Victoire pero es para que veas que mi mujer tiende a exagerar, para mucho o para poco-sin que él la viera ella puso un dos con los dedos y gesticuló con la boca para decir "costillas"-nos llamó a nosotros personalmente y cuando llegamos nos encontramos al agresor atado a una silla con cinta americana y a ella con una sartén en la mano como arma-con eso se rió acompañado de sus hijos que ya se lo sabían pero siempre les hacía gracia.

-Me había dejado el kit de secuestro en Escocia-se excusó ella sarcásticamente.

-Después de eso su investigación se tomó mucho más en serio y nosotros empezamos a vernos.

-Y veinte años después tú estás saliendo con uno de los resultados-Jem sonrió de forma infantil y rodeó sus hombros con el brazo acercándola más a él que fue a acurrucarse en su pecho.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste toda la información necesaria para destapar algo así?-Val soltó una carcajada y la señaló con un dedo.

-Pues parte de ella con un largo escote-sus ojos grises eran afilados y se giraron hacia Jem como diciendo que así era como ella le había engatusado. Victoire se encogió en el pecho del susodicho, intimidada.

-Vamos al salón, empieza a refrescar aquí fuera ¿té, café?-ofreció D'Artagnan sabiendo que su mujer siempre saltaba como un pistón cuando alguna chica mostraba afecto público hacia su hijo en su presencia.

-Té por favor-se levantó junto con Jem que había visto la mirada de su madre y que como respuesta al llegar al salón tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo.

-Para-Victoire le dio un manotazo sonriendo a su pesar y se bajó de sus piernas para sentarse a su lado besando rápidamente su mejilla aprovechando que Val estaba en la cocina.

-¿Limón o leche?

-¿Azúcar puede ser?-Val asintió y le tendió la taza y un pequeño bol lleno de terrones.

-Gracias ¿tú quieres té petit?-Jem se rió y puso cara de asco.

-No, por favor, antes me tiro al Sena en invierno. Café para mí, con leche y azúcar-pidió y miró a su hermana teniendo que darle un golpe en la rodilla para que le hiciera caso-deja el móvil-le regañó y ella le sacó la lengua.

-Yo té, con limón y pásame cuatro o cinco terrones.

-¿Tantos? Constance eso no es té con azúcar, es azúcar con té. Si no te gusta el té que es normal no te lo tomes.

-Cállate y pásamelo-Jem se lo pasó negando con la cabeza.

-¿Tú quieres algo papá?

-No, gracias Jem. Victoire ¿quieres ver algo en especial?-le tendió el mando pero ella lo rechazó mientras bebía su té.

-No, cualquier cosa me parece bien-D'Artagnan hizo zapping y acabó por dejar puesto La Momia. La habían visto mil veces pero era entretenida.

Jem se recostó en el sofá sonriendo, le encantaba esa película. Tiró de Victoire sin importarle que estuviera su madre, invitándola a apoyarse en su pecho. Ella se mordió el labio dudosa pero acabó apoyándose en él.

Antes de que Val dijera nada D'Artagnan la abrazó a ella para hacerla callar mientras veían la película.

-Ivy siempre me recuerda a ti Constance-comentó a media película Jem sonriendo, acariciando inconscientemente el brazo a Victoire.

-¿Por lo inteligente que es?

-Por lo listilla que es más bien, todo lo sabe, siempre dando clases de historia-Constance ni le contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta.

-Y a mí Rick cuando se pone a tirar puertas y a pegar tiros me recuerda a vuestra madre-D'Artagnan soltó una carcajada dándole un empujoncito cariñoso a su mujer que sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo fácilmente que derriban puertas en las pelis americanas. Yo tuve que hacerlo en Colombia y me hice polvo entera.

-¿En Colombia?-Victoire la miró con los ojos como platos.

-Sí Colombia. No me quedó otra, cuando huyes, huyes-se calló, volviendo a la película apretándose más contra Jem aprovechando que sus padres estaban pendientes de la tele.

* * *

Cuando la película terminó, Victoire les agradeció la hospitalidad y la familiaridad con la que la habían tratado y se despidió de sus padres y de Constance a la que le dio un abrazo.

-Vuelve siempre que quieras Victoire, eres bienvenida-se despidió D'Artagnan antes de que se la llevara Jem teniendo que volver a entrar para coger las llaves de la moto que se le habían olvidado.

-Has sobrevivido a la cena, enhorabuena-le dijo sonriendo teniéndola rodeada con sus brazos al bajar. Ella sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose agotada de la tensión.

-¿Qué es eso de tu madre y Colombia?-le preguntó, lo que había dicho aún grabado en su memoria, poniéndole los pelos de la nuca como escarpias.

-Cuando salió su artículo sobre los diamantes estuvo viajando mucho. Allí donde había una mafia peligrosa, una guerra, un conflicto internacional o un desastre natural estaba mi madre. Japón, Colombia, Nepal, Afganistán, Palestina y un largo etcétera. Si ves la de cosas que sabe mi madre de supervivencia...-bajó la voz en tono conspirativo-una vez nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí cómo se hacía una bomba sucia casera-le tendió el casco de la moto poniéndoselo él también.

-¿Y por qué todos esos sitios? ¿Por qué asumir ese peligro?-él se encogió de hombros con gesto ignorante mientras se abrochaba el casco y se echaba para delante para dejarle espacio a ella.

-Mi madre siempre dice que la verdad es una zorra escurridiza y despiadada. Supongo que para destaparla habrá que codearse con gente igualmente escurridiza y despiadada... ¿vas bien? ¿Sí?-cuando la sintió asentir contra su hombro arrancó y miró por el retrovisor un segundo antes de incorporarse a la circulación.

Y en ese momento, analizando sus palabras, Victoire se dio cuenta de algo. Había estado pensando toda la película que Val no había sido tan dura con ella después de todo hasta ese momento. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad había sacado la artillería pesada contra ella cuando un escalofrío de intimidación la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Su madre sabía que ella preguntaría por Colombia y sin decir nada había sido más que elocuente. Había sobrevivido al ataque de un sicario (probablemente más de uno), a codearse con capos de la mafia, a las guerras de las que había sido testigo, a destapar tramas de tráfico ilegal y corrupción y todo ello le había ganado el sobrenombre de Val "la Salvaje". En comparación ella era menos que una mosca en su sopa y se abrazó más fuerte a la espalda de Jem al darse cuenta de ese detalle, la mejilla firmemente presionada contra la chupa de cuero de él.

Cuando aparcó frente a su apartamento aún seguía dándole vueltas y lo primero que hizo nada más bajarse de la moto y quitarse el casco fue abrazar a Jem como si sólo él pudiera protegerla de su madre.

-Ey, ¿pasa algo?-de forma automática le devolvió el abrazo cubriéndola prácticamente al hacerlo.

-Tu madre me da miedo, mucho-Jem rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndole.

-Yo te protegeré de la malvada bruja. Me siento como el príncipe de la Cenicienta-bromeó sacándole una sonrisa como sólo él sabía hacer.

-Yo estaba pensando más en Maléfica-él lo pensó y acabó asintiendo.

-Sí, le pega más. Aunque si mi madre fuera Maléfica, el cuento terminaría distinto. Con Aurora durmiendo la mona y el príncipe criando malvas concretamente...-una voz profunda le interrumpió a mitad de frase.

-Victoire-los dos se giraron y Jem se encontró cara a cara con un hombre pelirrojo, que le sacaba suficientes centímetros como para hacerle empequeñecer aunque lo más intimidante no era su aspecto sino las varias cicatrices que le cubrían la cara.

-Papá ¿qué haces aquí fuera?-se separó de Jem como un resorte apretando su mano para apartarle a toda prisa si era necesario. A su último novio le había pegado un puñetazo en la nariz y era amigo de toda la vida.

-¿Es usted el padre de Victoire? Encantado, yo soy Jem, un placer-con una sonrisa aniñada y genuinamente encantado le tendió la mano y tuvo que hacer un gran ejercicio de autocontrol para no perder la expresión cuando él le estrechó la mano con tanta fuerza que llegó a pensar que le iba a romper algo.

-El placer es mío-dijo aunque nadie lo habría dicho por la expresión que llevaba pintada en la cara y pareció que iba a decir algo más pero su hija le empujó hacia el portal.

-Vamos papá, ahora mismo subo-su padre fue a protestar pero ella le puso ojitos de esa forma que sabía que podía desarmar a su padre-sólo un minuto y subo, cronométrame-él suspiró contra su voluntad pero acabó asintiendo.

-Buenas noches Jem-se despidió con un tono ominoso que parecía estar acompañado de un "te estoy observando" antes de abrir la puerta del portal y desaparecer en su interior.

-Buenas noches señor-en cuanto le perdió de vista le recorrió un escalofrío y miró a su novia con una ceja alzada-¿tú tienes miedo de mi madre? Yo tengo miedo de tu padre-Victoire rió negando con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarle.

-Buenas noches petit ¿hablamos mañana?-Jem asintió y le dio un empujoncito hacia el portal.

-Claro que sí. Entra antes de que vuelva el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves y me coma-le besó la mano y ella fue a entrar pero en el último momento se giró para darle un beso de verdad sin querer irse a la cama sin uno colgándose de su cuello al hacerlo sonriendo al sentir las manos de él rodeando su cintura. Todo parecía ir bien cuando la besaba. Hasta Maléfica parecía menos terrorífica. Y si para seguir teniendo esos besos tenía que enfrentarse a Val lo haría sin dudarlo.

* * *

-Es lista, simpática y una preciosidad. Val, esta vez no tienes nada de lo que quejarte-D'Artagnan se rió con la mirada traicionada que le dirigió su mujer. La cena le había divertido mucho y además había demostrado que Victoire era más que válida para su hijo a sus ojos aunque su mujer era más exigente. Se tumbó en la cama y ella optó por ignorarle, fingiendo que leía aunque estaba claro que su mente no estaba en el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Vamos Val, no seas así. Piensa en Jem ¿no te parece que estaba feliz?-Val dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y se cruzó de brazos mirándole, visiblemente enfadada con que todo el mundo le llevara la contraria esa noche.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Jem era un bebé y nos mudamos a esta casa?-D'Artagnan asintió sonriendo con nostalgia sin ver adónde quería llegar su mujer pero sabiendo que era a alguna conclusión grande.

-Tenía un triciclo estupendo. Nuevo, de Pokémon que le acabábamos de comprar. Hasta le relucían las ruedas. Le gustaba, jugaba con él, se divertía. Hasta que encontró La Caja-lo dijo como con mayúsculas y al recordar a lo que se refería D'Artagnan se rió-¿te acuerdas ahora? Un triciclo fantástico y una caja de cartón y pasó más horas jugando con la caja que con el triciclo. La caja era su vida, tan pronto era una nave espacial como era una cueva como un barco. Duró meses la dichosa caja y le hizo más feliz de lo que el brillante y magnífico triciclo le podía haber hecho-D'Artagnan alzó una ceja como preguntándole qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra-D'Artagnan tengo miedo de que Victoire no sea más que un triciclo y no La Caja ¿comprendes? Tengo miedo de que vuelvan a hacerle daño.

-Val, son gajes del oficio, esas cosas pasan, es parte de crecer-ella fue a replicar pero no lo hizo y sólo se cruzó de brazos más fuerte con gesto enfurruñado-además esta chica parecía genuinamente enamorada de él si me permites la opinión.

-Que te la permita no significa que me guste-masculló entre dientes mirando hacia otro lado y él se acercó a ella rodeando sus hombros con un brazo besando su cuello.

-Piénsalo Val. Las otras chicas estaban aterradas a los cinco minutos de entrar en casa y ella ha mantenido el tipo. Es dura de roer... como tú-Val le miró, ultrajada.

-No irás a decir ahora que nos parecemos.

-Pues sí-se rió entre dientes para sí mismo-no es que os parezcáis en el carácter exactamente. Es más bien... que las dos sois de la misma especie. Dos leonas. Jem no va a estar bajo tu brazo protector toda la vida Val ¿no es mejor que sea otra leona quien le cuide?-ella se lo pensó un buen rato y acabó resoplando con gesto irritado.

-A veces te odio ¿lo sabes?-D'Artagnan soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para besarla en la punta de la nariz.

-A veces me quieres, con eso me vale-le miró un momento y acabó por sonreír a su pesar aceptando su teoría leonesca a regañadientes.

-Anda, duérmete y deja de liarme-le empujó dentro de la cama y se acurrucó en su pecho al hacerlo tras apagar la luz.

Una nueva leona estaba en la familia pero ella seguía siendo la matriarca y aunque fuera a aceptar su presencia, aún tenía que demostrarle que era digna de su respeto y su aprecio y no iba a ponérselo fácil. Nada fácil. Tiembla Maléfica pensó antes de dormirse con una sonrisa aviesa en el rostro.


	3. Lobos

**#Valyzons**

**Siento la tardanza pero mi muso estaba más de vacaciones aún que yo.**

**Espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena en cualquier caso y ya sabéis cualquier comentario, crítica etc es siempre bienvenida.**

**PD. Se nota mucho que soy fan incondicional de Matthew? xD**

* * *

_Lista para que os demos una paliza D'Artagnan? 18:48_

_Escribiendo..._

_Más te gustaría a ti... 20:55_

_cómo has conseguido mi número? 20:55_

_A quién has sobornado? 20:55_

_Es un delito sabes? 20:56_

_Escribiendo..._

_Me arriesgaré 20:56_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado de la visita a la ciudad 20:56_

_porque es el único recuerdo bonito que 20:56_

_te vas a llevar de Londres 20:56_

_Escribiendo..._

_Eso ya lo veremos 20:58_

_Londres es muy bonita 20:58_

_lástima que tenga tantos fantasmas por metro cuadrado 20:58_

_Escribiendo..._

_Asustada 20:59_

_? 20:59_

_Escribiendo..._

_Yo? 21:00_

_Para nada 21:00_

_Además no soy yo quien va 21:00_

_mandando mensajitos para desmoralizar al rival 21:00_

_si esa es vuestra mejor baza 21:00_

_vamos a volver a Francia bostezando 21:01_

_Escribiendo..._

_Eso habrá que verlo 21:03_

_Descansa para mañana D'Artagnan 21:04_

_lo vais a necesitar 21:04_

_Escribiendo..._

l_o mismo digo 21:04_

_Buckingham 21:04_

No le hacía falta releer el mensaje para saber lo que había escrito. Había pasado un año desde aquello aunque a veces parecía que había sido ayer. Cada año el intercambio entre sus institutos se hacía en una capital, un año en París y el otro en Londres. El año pasado había sido en Londres y el día anterior a la competición había recibido ese mensaje lo que la había empujado a querer ganar más que nunca. Fue una competición muy igualada, de todos los años que habían estado compitiendo la más igualada. Los intercambios duraban una semana y había competición todos los días hasta el último. Cada día, tanto las competiciones mentales como las físicas eran distintas, distintas disciplinas, distintos temas y cada día había ganado un instituto. Por primera vez en años se había tenido que hacer una competición el séptimo día para desempatar. Al final habían ganado los ingleses con una pregunta de química que llevaba atormentando a Raoul desde entonces. Esa noche, los Buckingham organizaron una fiesta en su casa de campo como despedida. Su "casa de campo" era una mansión a las afueras de Londres prácticamente aislada del mundo lo que les permitía tener la música al volumen que quisieran durante el tiempo que quisieran. No se escatimó en nada y estuvieron invitados todos los alumnos de los tres últimos cursos. A pesar de haber perdido, nadie se perdió la fiesta y al día siguiente cogieron el avión con una resaca de tal magnitud que uno de los del último curso le vomitó a la monitora en los zapatos.

Aunque una cogorza monumental no fue lo único que pasó esa noche. En un momento de la fiesta, con su curiosidad natural espoleada por el alcohol, Constance se decidió a explorar la mansión subiendo a la planta de arriba pese a que los dueños de la casa habían dejado bien claro que no se podía subir para evitar que las habitaciones de arriba se convirtieran en un picadero. Todo en la casa era lujoso, hasta el último rincón y echó un vistazo en algunas de las habitaciones con curiosidad aunque hubo una en particular que llamó su atención. Le llamó la atención lo sobria que era la habitación en comparación con las otras en las que había echado un vistazo. Ni una televisión que ocupara una pared entera, ni un equipo de música de dos metros, ni un jacuzzi en el balcón. Por un momento pensó que sería la habitación de la criada hasta que vio unos vaqueros masculinos en el suelo, un bote de aftershave en la mesilla y un paquete de condones abierto en el cajón mal cerrado de la mesilla. Había entrado y se había quedado absorta mirando la estantería que había encima del escritorio con una colección entera de Shakespeare. Encuadernados como lo habrían estado de haberse publicado en el año de Shakespeare, debía de haber costado una fortuna.

-Creí haber dejado muy claro que no se podía subir a la planta de arriba-Romeo y Julieta voló por los aires del salto que dio, sobresaltada al oír la voz de Matthew Buckingham tras ella. Aunque no parecía muy molesto-¿cómo sabías que era mi habitación?

-No lo sabía. ¿Y eso?-señaló el cajón a medio abrir alzando una ceja-¿esperabas triunfar esta noche?-que la hubiera pillado la había puesto tan nerviosa que prefirió usar la burla para ganar un tiempo para recuperarse del susto.

-Es posible, uno nunca es suficientemente precavido-se apoyó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-Matthew la ignoró y señaló con la cabeza los libros.

-¿Robando para deshacerte del amargo sabor a derrota?-Constance le dirigió una mirada de ultraje y puso los brazos en jarras pero antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada él la interrumpió-¿Romeo y Julieta? Pensé que serías más de Henry V.

-Y lo soy. Aunque mi favorito es Hamlet-Matthew alzó las cejas acercándose a ella, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-_To be or not to be; that is the question: wheter 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of trouble_-recitó consiguiendo que fuera ella esta vez quien alzara las cejas de sorpresa.

-¿De verdad te sabes el soliloquio?-él había soltado una carcajada y negado con la cabeza.

-Hice de Hamlet en la obra del colegio hace años y me quedé sólo con ese trozo para impresionar a las chicas-admitió y se agachó para recoger el libro y dejarlo en su sitio.

-¿Y funciona?-le había preguntado con un resoplido, con un brazo aún en jarras, fijándose por primera vez (o eso quiso creer en el momento) en lo atractivo que era, sólo se le vino a la mente la palabra sexy aunque probablemente el alcohol hubiera tenido algo que ver su repentina falta de vocabulario.

-No lo sé ¿funciona?-se había girado a mirarla, más cerca de lo que nunca habían estado el uno del otro. No recordaba exactamente cómo había ocurrido lo siguiente ni en que orden lo había hecho. No recordaba su respuesta (el alcohol tenía sólo parte de la culpa). Pero sí que recordaba lo que había deseado que la besara y lo bien que se había sentido cuando lo hizo. Sí que recordaba cómo su nombre se le escapó en un jadeo cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello, sus dedos enredados en sus rizos por los que parecía tener una particular predilección. Sí que recordaba cómo años de constante rivalidad, de odio y puyitas traperas se habían esfumado cuando se empezaron a desnudar a toda prisa y se hicieron el amor con la colección de Shakespeare como testigo. También recordaba lo confuso que había sido todo después. Había sido ella quien se había levantado primera, quien había buscado su ropa a toda prisa y había salido de la habitación a todo correr sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar. Él había intentado detenerla, de eso se acordaba pero no habría podido decir cómo, o cómo se deshizo de él.

No había hablado de ello. Había vuelto a Francia y había fingido en su cabeza que nada había ocurrido. Y estuvo a punto de convencerse de que no había significado nada más que una noche loca en Londres... hasta que él le mandó un WhatsApp un mes después. El corazón le había dado un vuelco y aunque no habían hablado de aquella noche y se habían limitado a hablar de series y libros nada había vuelto a la normalidad. Ese verano convenció a sus amigas de irse de Londres de viaje y allí volvieron a verse esta vez de forma más cordial aunque les duró poco la fingida amistad y cada vez que salían de fiesta siempre se encontraban "por casualidad" con Matthew que siempre desaparecía "por casualidad" al mismo tiempo que Constance. Y así, con pequeñas escapadas de fin de semana y WhatsApps habían pasado los meses afianzando una relación de lo más extraña. Cuando el grupo de londinenses llegó a París, Constance estaba en la cena con Victoire y en cuanto su hermano salió con la chica, ella salió también. En teoría a quedarse en casa de una amiga a dormir, en realidad fue al hotel de Matthew y lo que había planeado como una conversación seria se convirtió en una bienvenida pasional e inesperada.

-Romeo es idiota, es como Harry Potter o Frodo-después de darse una ducha en el lujoso baño de la lujosa habitación de Matthew, se tiró en albornoz a su lado en la cama dejándole acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Frodo es el peor-aseguró con vehemencia el inglés, enredado sus dedos en los rizos húmedos de ella.

-En la peli tal vez pero no en los libros. En los libros el peor es Romeo seguido de Harry Potter-él se encogió de hombros y encendió la televisión dejando la primera película que vio.

-Oye Matt...-él soltó un gruñido como forma de hacerle saber que la escuchaba, amodorrado en sus brazos y atento a la tele sólo a medias-estaba pensando que, ya que estás en París, podría... presentarte a mis padres-esta vez sí que alzó la vista de la pantalla, sus ojos verdes mirándola agrandados por la sorpresa y ella puso los suyos en blanco-estoy harta de tener que verte a escondidas-se justificó ante él que se quedó unos segundos en silencio y apagó la televisión acabando por asentir.

-A mí tampoco me gusta pero... tu padre me odia...

-Mi padre no te conoce-masculló ella interrumpiéndole y haciendo un gesto resignado.

El inglés se incorporó, sentándose y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama-¿no intentará dispararme no?-Constance le golpeó el brazo sonriendo.

-Esconderé su arma por si acaso ¿eso es un sí?-él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si te digo que no, me harás chantaje emocional hasta que diga que sí así que...-la francesa sonrió de oreja a oreja y le abrazó con fuerza, abrazo que él le devolvió sonriendo con ella-aunque me gustaría no morir joven a ser posible.

-Me encargaré de ello, no te preocupes. Hasta la fecha mi padre no ha matado a nadie que no haya puesto en peligro la seguridad de Francia-Matthew soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no es muy reconfortante ¿sabes? Puede que considere que yo soy un peligro para ti y seguro que eres más importante para él que Francia ¿no te parece?-le colocó un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja y le mordió el puente de la nariz juguetonamente-siempre me queda tu madre ¿no?-esta vez fue el turno de Constance de reírse y le miró con un gesto burlón.

-No cuentes con ello-volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho y ella le acarició el pelo sonriendo como una tonta.

-¿Por? ¿Acaso le hemos hecho mi familia o yo algo que no sepa?-cerró los ojos ronroneando con las caricias de ella.

-Algo así. No es por ti ni por tu familia, es porque eres de Londres-él se rió por lo bajo y frunció el ceño.

-¿De dónde es? ¿De Manchester o algo así?-ella negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-De Edimburgo-Matthew abrió los ojos girando la cara para mirarla.

-Tu padre es francés y tu madre escocesa y tú te lías con un inglés ¿seguro que no estás intentando que me maten? ¿No será esto ningún tipo de vendetta no?-Constance se rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez ¿quién sabe?-Matthew tiró de ella de pronto, sorprendiéndola y antes de que se diera cuenta ya le tenía encima, atravesándola con esa mirada de depredador que tanto le gustaba, sus ojos ardiendo con deseo inflamándola a ella también.

-En ese caso mademoiselle y por si soy asesinado en esa trampa de reunión familiar tuya, voy a hacerte el amor una vez más... hasta que no puedas andar-su voz profunda siempre conseguía que ese cosquilleo familiar de excitación se convirtiera en una corriente eléctrica.

-Menos hablar y más acción Buckingham-no terminó de hablar antes de que él la besara de forma salvaje arrancándole el albornoz de un tirón.

* * *

Convencer a Matthew había sido tarea fácil. Decirle a su padre con quién salía y que el susodicho venía a cenar era harina de otro costal. El padre de Matthew era el jefe del bufete de abogados con la reputación más infame de Europa. Sus clientes iban desde ladrones de guante blanco hasta mafiosos buscados por la Interpol. Y eran buenos abogados, muy buenos. Para alguien como D'Artagnan y sus compañeros que dedicaban su vida a meter entre rejas a ese tipo de personajes, el bufete de abogados Buck&Co eran alimañas de la peor ralea. Pero por si eso fuera poco habían tenido un choque bastante directo con Henry Buckingham años atrás. Después de meses de trabajo, con agentes infiltrados arriesgando sus vidas, escuchas para las que les llevó una eternidad conseguir permiso, pruebas que les costaron sangre, sudor y lágrimas y otras tantas penurias, consiguieron un caso fuerte y sostenible contra varios capos de la mafia relacionada con la trata de blancas. Y ahí estuvo Henry Buckingham con sus abogados que les defendieron ante la justicia europea y para incredulidad del departamento de policía ganaron el caso. Sólo la mitad de los acusados acabó en prisión con penas irrisorias y el resto tuvieron que pagar multas multimillonarias que podían igualar con un par de días del sucio trabajo al que se dedicaban. Ese caso fue el último de D'Artagnan y sus compañeros que accedieron entonces a la protección estatal. No es que no les gustara su nuevo trabajo, era un ascenso prácticamente. Pero la forma en la que habían llegado a él aún les atormentaba de vez en cuando. Val había tratado de calmar una vez a D'Artagnan justificando a Buckingham diciendo que al fin y al cabo sólo hacía su trabajo a lo que su marido se había puesto como un basilisco arguyendo que antes estaría pidiendo en la calle que dedicarse a algo tan ruin como defender a violadores y asesinos.

Y ahora, años después, su hija estaba saliendo con el hijo de ese impresentable. Se ató la corbata casi con rabia y apretó bien el nudo. Cuando Val quería intimidar a las chicas de Jem se vestía con sus vestidos más elegantes, aumentando la sensación de superioridad sobre su ser. Para conseguir el mismo efecto, él se vestía de traje, el mismo que usaba cada día en el trabajo que sus hijos le habían dicho más de una vez que le hacía parecer más que respetable, peligroso.

Llamaron al telefonillo justo cuando terminó de ajustarse la corbata y vio a su hija pegarse una carrera para ir a abrir pero se le adelantó Jem que cogió las llaves para bajar personalmente a abrir al invitado. Constance dio un zapatazo enfadado mascullando entre dientes maldiciones hacia su hermano sabiendo sus intenciones. Jem bajó a toda prisa, usando las escaleras para llegar antes saltando los escalones de dos en dos. La noticia de su hermana también le había pillado por sorpresa y no iba a quedarse cruzado de brazos. Matthew ya iba a volver a llamar, tras haber comprobado que no se había equivocado de número cuando Jem abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches Jem ¿cómo estás?-preguntó con una sonrisa cordial y el rubio alzó una ceja apoyado en el portal sin mucha emoción.

-Estaba bien hasta que me enteré que estabas saliendo con mi hermana ¿a qué juegas Buckingham?-el gesto de Matthew cambió en cuanto escuchó sus palabras y se volvió más duro con una mueca exasperada. Lo que le faltaba, no tenía suficiente con su propio hermano y ahora tenía que lidiar también con el de su novia.

-No juego. Tu hermana me gusta, yo le gusto a tu hermana, salimos juntos. Fin de la ecuación ¿puedo pasar?-hizo un amago de entrar en el portal pero Jem le bloqueó el paso. Matthew le miró con ojos calculadores. Eran más o menos de la misma estatura y hechura y supo que empujarle no sería una buena idea. Primero porque acabarían los dos en el hospital y segundo porque Constance les mataría si sobrevivían.

-No, no puedes. Aún no. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Es una apuesta o algo? ¿"Si consigues tirarte a Constance 50 libras" o algo así?-casi le rechinó la mandíbula sólo de pensarlo. Lo mataría si se enteraba de que era algo de eso.

-Constance vale más que 50 libras y en cualquier caso no es una apuesta. Lo que quiero es entrar de una vez y dejar de discutir contigo. Tu hermana es mayorcita para decidir con quién va o deja de ir Jem, asúmelo-su tono había subido aunque no estaba gritando. La sangre le hervía sólo de pensarlo. ¿Quién se había creído que era?-no soy la clase de hombre que apuesta con mujeres ¿y tú? Ya sabes lo que dicen, cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición-replicó con tono burlón y no terminó la frase antes de que Jem le agarrara del cuello de la camisa y le estampara contra la puerta.

-Óyeme bien Buckingham. Si haces llorar a mi hermana, te rompo las piernas; si haces daño a mi hermana, te rompo las piernas-el tono de Jem era bajo, grave, amenazante. Le miraba directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que nada de lo que decía era bravuconería, que lo decía muy en serio-si engañas a mi hermana con otra...

-¿Me rompes las piernas?-le preguntó en tono burlón, desafiante, agarrándole de las muñecas con la fuerza suficiente como para demostrarle que no estaba indefenso a pesar de estar en la peor posición.

-Te corto los huevos-siseó apretando los dientes y los puños en la chaqueta de él que pareció que iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-Vamos, vamos caballeros, no hay que ponerse así-los dos se giraron aunque ninguno soltó al otro hasta que vieron a Madame Montrec, vestida elegantemente y mirándoles con el ceño fruncido-Jem, querido ¿por qué no le sueltas? Entiendo que es tu deber como hermano proteger el honor de Constance pero has de admitir que sólo habiéndose presentado aquí le convierte en un chico valiente ¿no te parece?-Jem suspiró con su lógica y le soltó sonriendo levemente a Madame Montrec que le devolvió la sonrisa-¿ves? Mucho mejor. Y tú joven-miró a Matthew que se irguió tras alisarse la chaqueta arrugada, sonriendo agradecido por la intervención de la señora.

-¿Sí madame?

-Haz caso de sus amenazas. Constance es mucha mujer y se merece ser tratada como tal. Además, los D'Artagnan son hombres de palabra-se acercó al inglés y le recolocó la corbata que se había torcido con el forcejeo-mucha mujer y muy lista. ¡Quién tuviera treinta años menos!-le guiñó un ojo en un gesto pícaro que no correspondía a su edad pero que daba una idea de cómo debía de haber sido la mujer en su juventud. Matthew sonrió, contagiado de su buen humor e incluso enrojeció un poco con sus atenciones.

-¿Adónde va tan guapa?-le preguntó queriendo hacerle una galantería que ella pareció apreciar porque sonrió y se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto elegante.

-Aunque los jóvenes no lo creáis, las viejas momias como yo también tenemos citas-abrió la puerta del portal y se despidió de ellos con la mano mientras caminaba hacia el coche que la estaba esperando-no me esperéis despiertos queridos.

Cuando se fue, los dos chicos se miraron, más calmados gracias a la intervención de la vecina y Jem le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, yendo por las escaleras para que ambos tuvieran tiempo de recomponerse un poco.

-Quítate la corbata-le ordenó poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando el inglés le miró como si estuviera loco-lo digo en serio. Te hace parecer un niño del coro. Pijo y prepotente. ¿Quieres ganarte a mi madre? No puedes parecer pijo ni prepotente-Matthew obedeció sin chistar después de la explicación quitándose la corbata y dándosela a Jem. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo ganarse a su padre, lo daba por perdido.

Entraron en la casa y Matthew le echó un vistazo curioso antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver a Constance que le abrazó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Qué guapo vas-él rió con el cumplido y la señaló a ella.

-Tú sí que vas guapa... qué bien huele. Es ¿curry?-Constance asintió pero no le dio tiempo a hablar porque se le adelantó su madre que salía en ese momento de la cocina con una expresión entre la diversión y la curiosidad.

-Tienes buen olfato. Espero que te guste la comida india-Jem y Constance al mismo tiempo miraron a su madre. Estaba usando su acento al máximo, como si llevara dos meses en Escocia con el resto de la familia y hasta a ellos que estaban acostumbrados les había costado entenderla. Parecía que esa era la prueba de fuego de su madre para Matthew.

-Mucho. Una razón de más por la que nunca debimos perder la India. Inglaterra tiene mucho que aprender de ella cuando se trata de cocina-aseguró con una sonrisa en la que Val vio enseguida qué era lo que había atraído a Constance de él.

-Tal vez "perder" no sea la palabra adecuada-comentó alzando una ceja ella-puede que Gandhi pudiera acuñar una palabra mejor. ¿"Devolver" tal vez?-Matthew rió entre dientes y asintió con una mueca de resignación.

-Tendríamos que haber intentado que quisieran quedarse de cualquier forma. Con medidas políticas y económicas pero nada dura eternamente supongo. Ningún imperio ha conseguido mantener sus colonias a la larga-se encogió de hombros y Constance suspiró aliviada cuando vio cómo su madre contenía una sonrisa satisfecha. Le estaba cayendo bien. En realidad cualquier inglés que pudiera meterse con Inglaterra le solía caer bien.

-Así que, si pudieras hacer que Inglaterra recuperara una colonia ¿sería la India?-Matthew lo pensó unos segundos y acabó asintiendo.

-La India por la comida, Estados Unidos para que dejaran de ganar todas las medallas olímpicas-bromeó y Val rió con su comentario haciéndole un gesto para que fuera hacia la terraza ya dispuesta.

-Id sentandoos, enseguida traigo los canapés-les pidió aún manteniendo su fuerte acento y nada más salir ella entró en la terraza D'Artagnan que tenía una expresión seria y calculadora.

-Buenas noches señor, soy Matthew-se levantó como un resorte nada más le vio entrar y estiró la mano con educación sonriendo de forma cortés pero sin pasarse. No quería parecer un lameculos por mucho que quisiera caerle bien.

-Lo sé-contestó D'Artagnan por toda respuesta y le estrechó la mano con fuerza pero a pesar de que sabía que debía haberle hecho daño, la expresión de Matthew se mantuvo impasible-espero que te guste la comida picante. Val no escatima con las especias-aunque sus palabras eran amables, su tono era más bien cortante y el inglés se sentó a la vez que él, frente a él preparándose mentalmente. La mesa estaba llena de entrantes típicos de la India, samosas en su mayoría.

-Sí, no tengo problemas con el picante. Me quedé insensibilizado cuando mi hermano me engañó y me hizo comerme un chile habanero en México. Creía que me moría-puso mala cara al recordarlo, había querido matar a su hermano.

-¿Has estado en México? ¿Es verdad que pica todo tanto como dicen?-le preguntó Jem con verdadera curiosidad. Había estado a punto de ir a México con los chicos con un curso de buceo pero al final no había salido bien el proyecto.

-Sí, bueno. Tailandia es mucho peor, ahí sí que pica todo como un demonio. O por lo menos yo lo pasé peor en Tailandia-se encogió de hombros dándose cuenta tarde de que podía haber sonado como el niñato pijo que Jem le había dicho que debía evitar.

-Pues es raro, en Tailandia por lo menos tienen arroz, mucho arroz. Siempre puedes recurrir al arroz cuando todo lo demás pica-contestó Val sintiendo curiosidad por ese chico que tan joven había viajado tanto. Matthew fue a contestar pero D'Artagnan le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-¿Y qué querrías estudiar Matthew? ¿Derecho como tu padre?-el inglés hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

-No, las leyes me gustan pero no quiero dedicarme a ellas como lo hace mi padre. Lo cierto es que llevo mucho tiempo dudando entre ADE y ciencias políticas-se encogió de hombros volviendo la atención a la comida pero mirando de reojo a su interlocutor, sin perderse la forma casi reprobatoria con la que alzó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué te vas a decantar?-Matthew titubeó un segundo antes de contestar, sabía por el tono interrogatorio con el que iba la pregunta que dijera lo que dijera el padre de su novia no lo aprobaría. Si decía ADE le tomaría por un empresario sin escrúpulos, si decía ciencias políticas pensaría que era un vampiro corrupto. Dijera lo que dijera no tenía escapatoria y decidió no contestar.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez acabe haciendo medicina-bromeó con su mejor sonrisa haciendo que Val riera y le señalara con el tenedor.

-Ciencias políticas chico, definitivamente. Eso que acabas de hacer es evitar dar una respuesta y lo has hecho como un profesional.

-¿Y saber mentir es algo de lo que estar orgulloso?-masculló D'Artagnan sin apartar la vista de su comida con tono escéptico y algo duro, casi reprobatorio.

-Por supuesto que sí cheri. Decir la verdad es fácil, para mentir hace falta imaginación-le guiñó un ojo a Matthew que se lo agradeció con una sombra de sonrisa y un asentimiento discreto.

-Yo también creo que debería hacer ciencias políticas. Deberíais ver cómo habla en público, sería capaz de venderle una bolsa de hielo a un Inuit-aseguró Constance haciendo que Matthew se encogiera de hombros.

-He dado clases-comentó para justificarse pero Jem salió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y aunque lo dijo no pretendía ayudarle, de alguna forma lo hizo.

-Tú también podrías hacerlo Constance. Es más, estoy convencido de que si dentro de la competición entrara oratoria ganarías tú hermanita.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. Eres muy buena oradora... además el público siempre prefiere escuchar a una chica guapa que a un tío-sus palabras dejaron un silencio que esperaba una explicación y la dio, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de sus palabras-a las mujeres les gusta escuchar a otra mujer, psicológicamente les da... una especie de sentimiento de orgullo. Y con los hombres... bueno, es más biología que psicología la verdad-se rió pero se atragantó con su risa cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de D'Artagnan. Era fácil ver cómo aquel hombre estaba en la posición en la que estaba, nunca en su vida había visto una mirada tan intimidante. Ni siquiera la de su padre.

-Bueno, es normal en realidad. Lo ha heredado de su madre-dijo con altanería Val como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la tensión repentina-¿traigo el resto de la comida?-sin esperar respuesta se levantó y fue a por un par de bandejas con el plato fuerte-pollo Vindaloo, naans de cebolla y azafrán y arroz basmati con verduras y curry verde. Bon apêtit!-les deseó dejando que fuera D'Artagnan quien sirviera.

-Y Matthew, supongo que estarás enterado de la intención de Constance de irse a estudiar a Londres ¿me equivoco?-le preguntó a mitad de la comida el capitán, volviendo a la carga, sin haberse convencido aún de la entereza del chaval.

-No, señor, estaba al tanto-comió lentamente sin dejar de mirarle, sabiendo que aquello no era ningún comentario aleatorio seguramente.

-Entonces también sabrás que si quiere entrar en la universidad que quiere necesitará una beca probablemente-Matthew asintió lentamente sin ver todavía a dónde quería llegar.

-Y estoy convencido de que se la darán. Tiene el perfil perfecto y unas notas envidiables. Me extrañaría mucho que no se la dieran-no mentía, confiaba en ella totalmente.

-Ya pero... pongámonos en el escenario de que tuvieran dudas. Considerando la reputación de tu familia seguro que estarían más inclinados a decirle que sí que a decirle que no ¿usarías la reputación de tu familia para ayudarla?-Matthew analizó sus palabras sin querer dar un paso en falso y sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los suyos azules negó con la cabeza.

-No. Una beca es una beca-dijo sin vacilar y aunque la expresión de D'Artagnan se mantuvo inmutable sí que pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba sorprendido.

-Pero entonces volvería a París-el inglés no dio su brazo a torcer y esperó a tragar antes de continuar.

-Si quisiera ayudarla en ese sentido y que se quedara en Londres esperaría a la decisión del comité y si no la cogieran yo mismo le pagaría los estudios si fuera necesario-antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de ahondar en el tema de su cuenta bancaria hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, casi irritado-en cualquier caso no creo que haya que llegar a ese extremo. Las notas de Constance hablan por sí mismas y si le hicieran una entrevista cumpliría con todas las expectativas de eso estoy seguro al cien por cien.

-No te tenía por alguien tan apegado a la justicia. Juraría que Constance me contó que hiciste trampas un año para ganar en la competición del instituto-Constance se puso roja y Matthew la miró con una ceja alzada. No había hecho trampas nunca. Bueno... sí, un par de veces... pero no esa clase de trampas. Se terminó su plato y entrelazó los dedos, apoyando los codos en la mesa antes de contestar. Era una pose que había copiado sin darse cuenta de su padre, un gesto que hacía cuando quería explicarles algo importante a Andrew o a él o cuando quería regañarles.

-La justicia es un concepto relativo. Lo que es justo para unos no es justo para otros. Si tomas la decisión que consideras justa siempre le estarás haciendo injusticia a alguien-se fue por la tangente y se encogió de hombros crujiéndose los nudillos sin darse cuenta en un tic nervioso. Se encontró enseguida con la ceja alzada y la mirada escéptica y reprobatoria de D'Artagnan que no creía en el relativismo de la justicia. Había cosas justas y cosas injustas. Fin.

-Si alguien mata a alguien es justo que dé con los huesos en la cárcel. No hay que darle más vueltas-aseguró sin dudarlo aunque Matthew no tardó ni un minuto en llevarle la contraria.

-Eso depende. ¿Qué hizo el muerto? Nadie dice que fuera inocente. Tal vez fuera culpable de algo peor ¿y si... no sé y si hubiera violado a la hija del otro hombre y hubiera quedado impune? ¿Eso no lo haría justo?-el resto de comensales se limitaban a observar el combate verbal, reacios o intimidados por la intensidad del mismo y sin querer meterse entre medias.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres dedicar a lo mismo que tu padre? Pareces tener habilidad para defender a los culpables-puso los ojos en blanco y negó con una mano-en cualquier caso, el ojo por ojo no es la solución. Ni siquiera con un ejemplo tan terrible como el que has puesto, el caso debería ser retomado por las autoridades. Tomarse la justicia por la mano sólo hace el trabajo más difícil-el inglés fue a contestar pero Val les interrumpió a ambos.

-No sé cheri. Tú el primero tienes que admitir que a veces la justicia se toma demasiado en serio eso de ser ciega y se le escapan cosas-en cuanto lo dijo se mordió la lengua. No quería haber tomado parte en la discusión pero no lo pudo evitar, le salió del alma. No estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos y al mismo tiempo lo estaba con ambos pero no podía negar que si tenía que decantarse de un lado, se decantaba del de Matthew-¿recuerdas el caso de la trata de blancas?

-Ese caso sólo salió rana por culpa de su padre-replicó sin alzar un ápice la voz pero sin que le hiciera falta. Matthew quiso responder, quiso defender a su padre aunque ni siquiera él mismo aprobara aquel caso pero sentir la mano de Constance en la pierna le hizo recapacitar y acabó suspirando.

-¿Qué hay de postre mamá?-saltó Jem, aliviando la tensión de golpe con una sonrisa infantil. Ni quería enfrentarse a su padre, ni quería hacerlo a su hermana y había decidido optar por el mutismo voluntario, observando la conversación como quien ve un partido de tenis, cuidadosamente y desde la distancia.

-Cranachan ¿te gusta el cranachan Matthew?-el chico apartó la mirada de la D'Artagnan y negó con la cabeza.

-Es un postre típico de Escocia... ¿no?-titubeó, juraría que era escocés ¿o era irlandés? ¿O galés? No había quien se aclarara. Para su alivio, Val asintió, complacida.

-Exactamente. Jem, llévale a la cocina y traed el cranachan por favor-se levantaron como un par de resortes y casi corrieron a la cocina. Cuando estuvo lejos del alcance de la mirada del padre de su novia, se relajó y se pasó los dedos por los ojos, frotándoselos.

-No lo estás haciendo tan mal. Tampoco es que mi padre esté siendo muy duro contigo pero...-el francés le dio lo más parecido a una palmada amistosa en el brazo y abrió la nevera para sacar cinco copas heladas con el cranachan haciendo que Matthew arrugara la nariz.

-Huele a whisky-comentó cogiendo dos de las copas y acercándose una de ellas a la nariz.

-Lleva whisky, es parte de la receta... pero a mi madre se le ha ido la mano. O eso o prefiere probar si borrachos os lleváis mejor que sobrios-le sonrió débilmente y Matthew le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No sé por qué no me extraña que un postre escocés lleve whisky-Jem soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

-A mí me extrañaría si no lo hiciera. Nata, frutos del bosque-se relamió al ver los arándonos y buscó con la mirada la copa con más arándonos por milímetro cuadrado para quedársela él mismo-cereales y whisky. Todo productos del país como podrás comprobar-el inglés rió entre dientes aunque no se privó de hacer un comentario por lo bajini sobre lo de "país".

-Mamá, ¿se te ha caído la botella de whisky en el cranachan o qué? Huele como una destilería-ella cogió su copa con una mueca con su broma.

-No tienes que comértelo si no quieres...-aunque cuando se inclinó para olerlo, acabó admitiendo a regañadientes que se había pasado un poco con el alcohol y aún más cuando lo probó pero nadie se quejó. Además la nata extragrasa que había echado se comía parte del sabor a alcohol.

Cuando terminaron el postre y algo achispados (Val no por supuesto y aunque lo hubiera estado nunca lo habría admitido) fueron al salón donde Jem se hizo dueño y señor del mando y no permitió que nadie le cuestionara la programación dando un brinco de alegría cuando vio que echaban Piratas del Caribe.

-¿Otra vez Jem? ¿Cuántas veces has visto esta película?-preguntó D'Artagnan casi riendo. Su hijo tenía unas películas claramente favoritas y no había quien le sacara de ahí.

-Más que la de "Lo que el viento se llevó" y menos que "Jurassic Park"-Val hizo un gesto cariñoso muy maternal cuando le oyó, recordando. Cuando era un niño pequeño Jem podía verse diez veces seguidas la película de Spielberg sin inmutarse. Se la sabía de memoria y aún así seguía poniendo cara de susto en la escena de la cocina.

Cuando Elizabeth luchó contra los piratas que habían entrado en su casa dándoles un braserazo a Matthew se le escapó una risa y cuando lo miraron se encogió de hombros y miró a Constance con una sonrisa semi ebria.

-Eres clavadita a ella Constance-comentó para justificarse, ruborizándose un poco al darse cuenta de que la risa no había sido mental y que toda la atención estaba puesta en él. Su novia sonrió de oreja a oreja, totalmente de acuerdo y halagada por el comentario y se permitió incluso apoyarse en el pecho de él ignorando la mirada asesina de su padre.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres mi William Turner?-él alzó una ceja y negó frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa.

-Por el acento y la nacionalidad diría que más bien soy Norrington... pero tu padre seguro que me considera más de la índole de Barbosa-le miró de reojo y quiso dar una medalla a sí mismo cuando por lo menos le vio sonreír.

-Qué va, eres Will, como Jem. Los dos dispuestos a meteros en la boca del lobo por las mujeres a las que amáis. Es muy romántico... y estúpido, pero romántico de todas formas-bromeó Val mirándoles para volver inmediatamente la vista a su marido-y tú eres Norrington. Siempre siguiendo la ley y esas cosas.

-¿Y eso en qué te convierte? ¿En Jack Sparrow?-Val hizo un gesto de ofensa cuando le oyó decir eso.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me duele que lo dudes siquiera esposo mío-el resto rieron con su comentario y Jem no se quedó sin añadir algo.

-Pues mi favorito es el loro. Y el del ojo. El del ojo es que me mata-como para darle la razón, al susodicho se le cayó el ojo en la siguiente escena y empezó a buscarlo con la consiguiente carcajada de Jem que no se pudo contener.

* * *

Para cuando terminó la película, D'Artagnan estaba poco menos que de los nervios. Con la oscuridad y lo enfrascados que estaban en la película poco a poco se habían ido juntando más los dos tortolitos y ya estaban totalmente abrazados e incluso habría jurado que había visto a Matthew besarla en el cuello un par de veces aunque lo cierto es que también juraría haberle visto totalmente atento a la pantalla con lo que no podía estar seguro.

Pidieron un taxi que Matthew insistió en pagar hasta la saciedad y Val intentó por todos los medios darles un minuto a solas hasta que llegara pero con el padre y el hermano de la criatura era difícil. Era como intentar separarla de dos perros guardianes. Y para colmo de males mientras esperaba se enzarzó en una discusión política con D'Artagnan. Ninguno llegaba a alzar la voz pero por su postura poco les faltaba para lanzarse un guante el uno al otro y retarse a un duelo a muerte. Hasta tal punto que incluso Jem se había retirado de la discusión y casi había ondeado bandera blanca. De hecho fue él el que vio el taxi.

-¡Taxi!-exclamó de golpe como si fuera a cogerlo él-vamos que está ahí el taxi. El tuyo digo-Matthew apartó la mirada de su interlocutor con un gesto irritado que cambió rápidamente para despedirse tanto de él como de Jem con un apretón de manos sobrio. Val se permitió darle un abrazo.

-No estás mal. Para ser un inglés claro-añadió con retintín y él puso los ojos en blanco pero esbozó una sonrisa ladina, indudablemente seductora.

-Lo mismo digo... por cierto, se me ha olvidado decir que mi artículo favorito tuyo no es el de los diamantes, es el del turismo sexual europeo en el Sudeste asiático-añadió antes de irse y Val se quedó un shock unos segundos antes de sonreír de lado.

-Constance te lo ha dicho ¿verdad?-él puso cara de no saber de lo que le estaba hablando y por todo lo que podía decir Val parecía sincero con lo que alzó las cejas sorprendida y esta vez sí, halagada.

-También es mi favorito, uno de ellos en cualquier caso. A veces con estas cosas es como elegir entre tus hijos-le confesó en un susurro cómplice aunque Jem la oyó y no se privó de hacer un comentario mordaz antes de volver dentro de casa.

-¡Ja! Todos saben que prefieres a Constance-masculló en voz suficientemente alta como para que le oyeran y Val puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Pues claro, no es tan bocazas!-le respondió aunque los dos sabían que mentía. No podía elegir entre sus hijos. Constance era su mano derecha y Jem... su ojito derecho-bueno Matthew, un placer. Vuelve cuando quieras, prometo ponerle menos whisky al cranachan la próxima vez-se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y entró dejándole con Constance y D'Artagnan que se sentía reacio a entrar pese a que sabía que era lo correcto dejarles que se despidieran tranquilamente.

-Bueno, he sobrevivido-le comentó al oído el inglés a su novia que rió entre dientes y le señaló con un dedo diciendo lo que su padre pensaba.

-No cantes victoria aún, es demasiado pronto-el taxi les pitó por tardar y Matthew se giró con una expresión irritada casi tan intimidante como la mirada de D'Artagnan y poco le faltó para gruñirle al del taxi. Aunque le bastó con decirle que le pagaría la diferencia de tiempo.

-Tengo que irme ¿nos vemos mañana en clase?-era una pregunta retórica pero la hizo apropósito para recordarle a D'Artagnan que mañana él no estaría. No podía evitarlo. Tener siempre la razón (y la última palabra) estaba en su sangre y ni siquiera el padre de su novia podía evitarlo.

-Me lo pensaré-replicó ella, juguetona, tomándole el pelo como hacía siempre y como respuesta (y para terminar de afianzar su orgullo masculino) la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí dándole un beso breve pero tan apasionado que rozaba lo posesivo tirándole del labio inferior al separarse de forma casi sexual.

-No te lo pienses mucho-le susurró con la voz ronca, seductora, mirándola a los ojos, leyendo el desafío en ellos, encantándole y se metió en el taxi a toda prisa antes de sufrir las represalias por el beso por parte de un D'Artagnan al que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que le retaran en su cara.

Constance se rió con la cara de su padre y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla abrazándole, dándole las gracias silenciosamente sabiendo que a pesar de todo su padre había hecho un esfuerzo por portarse bien. A pesar de su enfado, su irritación y toda su callada desaprobación, D'Artagnan le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo que lo que peor le sentaba no era que le "arrebataran" a su pequeña, ni siquiera que lo hiciera un inglés arrogante. Lo peor era ser consciente de que ya no era ni su, ni pequeña. Pero eso no importó cuando la estrechó con toda su fuerza sabiendo que por muy mayor que fuera, por mucho que creciera y cambiara, esos abrazos, esos momentos de intimidad padre e hija, siempre serían los mismos y siempre tendrían el mismo sentimiento impregnado en ellos.

* * *

-...y entonces la besa ¡conmigo delante!-repitió por tercera vez pero sin perder la indignación metiéndose en la cama con gesto iracundo, tirando de las sábanas para taparse al lado de su mujer.

-Como hiciste tú la primera vez que te presenté a mi padre-le recordó ella en un susurro haciendo que él la mirara anonadado.

-¿No irás a decir que nos parecemos?-ella soltó una carcajada y sonrió sintiendo el sabor frío y dulce de la venganza en sus labios.

-Sí y no... pongámoslo de esta manera-paladeó cada palabra, saboreó cada una de las sílabas antes de decirlas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-sois como los lobos. Hay lobos alfa y lobos... de los otro, beta o como se llamen. Los lobos alfa son los fuertes, los que manejan la manada, los que cortan el bacalao. Y tanto él como tú querido sois lobos, machos alfa. Es normal que te moleste que él haya "irrumpido"-se aseguró de hacer el gesto de comillas con las manos especialmente exagerado-en tu manada y se lleve a tu lobezna favorita pero es ley de vida. Y mejor que esté con otro alfa que no con un beta cualquiera. Un beta no te plantaría cara por supuesto... pero un alfa, un alfa es lo que ella quiere, lo que ella necesita y en el fondo, lo que tú quieres. ¿Te imaginas a Constance, nuestra Constance, con un beta? Yo no, ni en un millón de años-su marido la miraba con la mandíbula apretada y tardó en hablar, casi gruñendo.

-Has estado deseando restregarme lo de los tigres desde que te lo dije ¿verdad?-ella soltó una carcajada asintiendo y él se giró en la cama, molesto pero enseguida se le cortó la risa quedándose sólo en una sonrisa y le rodeó por la espalda besando su nuca.

-No te me enfades, mi fuerte y poderoso alfa. Bromas aparte, piénsalo. Si no fuera inglés, si no tuviera el apellido que tiene ¿no dirías que es encantador? Desafiante, algo arrogante y con tal vez un poquitito de exceso de gallito en él sí pero encantador de cualquier forma.

-Si no lo fuera. Pero lo es Val-continuó sin girarse a pesar de sus carantoñas, enfurruñado.

-Ya pero y si no lo fuera-le besó el lóbulo de la oreja tras decírselo y él acabó suspirando girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

-No quiero que le haga daño Val. Es mi niña-le confesó en voz baja como si hubiera alguien que pudiera oírle si alzara la voz. Val le acarició comprensivamente la mejilla y le besó brevemente.

-No lo hará. Los lobos alfa no hacen daño a las tigresas omega, se emparejan con ellas y tienen más lobeznos alfa, duros y astutos y tigresas omega, inteligentes y seductoras-aseguró con vehemencia y él sonrió de forma burlona tras unos segundos de asimilación.

-¿Alfa y omega? ¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se le ocurre a tu afilada mente de periodista?-ella puso los ojos en blanco y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Soy periodista no astrónoma, no sé cómo leches funciona lo de las letras griegas-masculló interrumpiéndose con un bostezo y cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

-Recuérdame que te regale un libro de astronomía por Navidad-se rió llevándose un golpe en el brazo y la abrazó contra su pecho pero tardó mucho más que ella en dormirse. La teoría de los lobos había acabado por convencerle, tenía razón aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a facilitarle el camino, no señor. Si ese lobezno con pretensiones quería ser el nuevo alfa, primero tendría que destronarle. Y probablemente lo hiciera pero no sin llevarse un par de mordiscos. Sonrió de forma maquiavélica al recordarse a sí mismo que este viejo alfa aún tiene un par de ases en la manga que al joven no le ha dado tiempo de aprender.


End file.
